Le Prisonnier
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Un étrange prisonnier conservé dans un lieu confiné se demande qui il est et ce qu'il fait là... et pourquoi il semble intéresser autant les gens qui le tiennent enfermé.
1. Le prisonnier

**Chapitre 1 : le Prisonnier**

Le prisonnier ne se souvient de rien. Pas de son nom bien sûr. Pas de ce qu'il est ou a été, autrefois. Ni même de ce qu'il savait. Seules les connaissances les plus basiques lui restent. Lorsqu'il regarde sa main, il sait que c'est une main. Mais il ne sait plus comment se nomment les diverses parties de cet organe.

Si le prisonnier ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il a vécu avant qu'il soit enfermé dans cette cellule, il se rappelle de tout depuis. Le nombre de jours qui ont passés, par exemple. Un jour est une façon de mesurer le temps, et il a des repères faciles pour savoir quand une de ces mesures s'est écoulée.

Quand la lumière s'éteint pour lui permettre de dormir, par exemple. Ou quand on le sort de sa cellule pour l'enfermer dans cet espace grand comme un cercueil – mais qu'est-ce qu'un cercueil ? Il sait juste que c'est quelque chose de très étroit, rien d'autre – où des jets d'eau brûlante, sentant le désinfectant, le nettoient de la tête aux pieds. Un souffle d'air chaud le sèche ensuite, et il trouve des vêtements propres sur son lit.

Son lit. Ce n'est qu'un bat-flanc, une extension d'un des murs, composé de la même matière à la fois souple et ferme. Inaltérable. Il a essayé d'y faire des marques, d'y creuser des sillons, mais leur surface lisse n'a pas changée.

À part ce lit, les seuls autres éléments de cette pièce de deux mètres sur trois, sont une cuvette pour faire ses besoins, et un petit lavabo pour lui fournir de l'eau. Il doit mettre les doigts près du mur pour qu'elle coule d'un minuscule trou. Pour boire, il doit la recueillir dans ses mains. Et essuyer celles-ci sur ses vêtements ensuite.

Il y a autre chose qui orne les murs blancs : un œilleton sur l'un des côtés, à l'opposé du lavabo. Il sait qu'il est destiné à l'observer. Cette surveillance n'est même pas cachée. C'est aussi par ce mur qu'il sort de la cellule et qu'on lui donne ses repas. La petite trappe qui s'ouvre alors, laisse passer un récipient carré et une cuillère, faits d'un matériau qui lui rappelle les murs et le sol de sa cellule. Le morceau de nourriture a une consistance solide, mais il est totalement insipide.

Au début, il avait cru avoir perdu le sens gustatif. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se morde la lèvre un jour. Le goût du sang lui avait rappelé qu'il existe un monde où la nourriture a habituellement des fumets différents, et quelquefois agréables.

Le prisonnier sait qu'il est là depuis exactement trois cent soixante-deux de ces mesures temporelles qu'il appelle « un jour ». La vie est horriblement monotone entre ces quatre murs. Rien ne lui est proposé pour occuper son esprit. Un esprit qui ne peut même pas se nourrir de lui-même, puisqu'il est vide de tout.

Cependant, il préfère encore ces moments, à ceux où on vient le chercher.

Il a affaire à deux sortes de personnes : les gardiens, habillés tout en blanc, un masque couvrant leur visage. Et les « scientifiques », habillés en blanc également, mais dont il peut voir les yeux, seule partie de leur visage qui est découverte.

Les gardiens changent tout le temps. Bien qu'on ait essayé de les rendre aussi anonymes que possible, il arrive tout de même à les reconnaître par leur taille, leur corpulence, leur façon de se tenir. Et aucun d'entre eux ne restent plus de deux jours.

Les scientifiques sont là plus longtemps. Cependant, depuis qu'il est arrivé dans cet endroit, toute l'équipe qui l'étudiait au début a progressivement été remplacée.

C'est ce qu'ils font lorsqu'ils le sortent : ils l'étudient. Les gardiens le poussent le long d'un couloir aussi blanc et inaltérable que sa cellule, et l'emmènent dans une des pièces qui s'ouvrent à droite ou à gauche. Selon celle-ci, il sait quel genre de torture il va subir ce jour-là.

Il y a le casque que l'on attache sur son crâne et qui lui donne un affreux mal de tête et d'horribles visions – dont il ne se souvient plus après, sauf de la peur intense qu'elles provoquent. Ainsi que des sensations auditives abominables : des hurlements, des explosions, des sons monstrueusement écœurants.

Ou bien, il y a une étroite cabine qui l'enveloppe de si près que sa peau touche presque la paroi. Là, des aiguilles très fines piquent son corps de façon aléatoire pendant des heures. Au début, ce n'est pas très irritant, mais cela devient vite insupportable.

Il y a la pièce où l'on enfonce quelque chose dans son bras ou sa jambe ou son cou, parfois. Cela va aller se promener partout dans ses organes… très douloureusement. Quelquefois, il lui est même arrivé de perdre connaissance.

Enfin, il y en a d'autres qui changent tout le temps. D'autres tortures, d'autres supplices, toujours nouveaux, toujours différents.

On lui prélève diverses choses aussi : peau, salive, sang, urine, larmes…

Personne ne lui parle. Il a essayé à maintes reprises d'établir un contact verbal, mais en vain. La consigne de tous ces gens est de ne pas lui répondre. Les questions, les supplications… les menaces même, n'ont pas ébranlés leur indifférence. Les gardiens ne prononcent pas un mot, mais les scientifiques discutent brièvement entre eux – c'est comme ça qu'il apprend certains mots qu'il ne connaissait pas… ou plus.

Il ne comprend pas toujours ce qu'ils disent. Par moment, il a l'impression qu'il le devrait, que cela devraient avoir une signification pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est comme un mot dont on ne se souvient pas. Il est là. On l'a « sur le bout de la langue », mais il reste à la limite de la conscience.

Une chose est certaine, en tout cas : si on l'étudie ainsi, c'est qu'il n'est pas comme eux. Il est différent. Et ils cherchent à tirer des renseignements de cette différence.

Mais pourquoi l'a-t-on enfermé ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il plus de mémoire ?

S'évader. L'étroit couloir semble ne pas avoir de sortie. Il lui est arrivé de bousculer les gardes, mais cela n'avait été que pour aboutir dans une impasse, sans aucune porte visible. Ils avaient utilisé un instrument qui l'avait paralysé, pour le punir de cette tentative. Il avait mis plusieurs heures à ne plus ressentir la douleur dans tous ses muscles et tous ses nerfs.

Il avait alors refusé de se nourrir, mais on l'avait gavé par sonde nasale. Il avait préféré recommencer à manger.

Rien ne lui permet d'échapper à son sort.

_« Si au moins je savais qui je suis,_ songe-t-il. _Ou seulement ce que je suis. »_

Il n'a pas de miroir, mais ce qu'il aperçoit de lui-même lui paraît complètement semblable aux autres personnes. En touchant son visage, il ne constate pas de différence non plus avec le leur. Enfin, avec ce qu'il devine du leur. Cela doit se situer ailleurs.

Le prisonnier reste assis presque tout le temps sur son bat-flanc, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains, à réfléchir, et à tenter de se rappeler.


	2. Extra-terrestre ?

**Chapitre 2 : Extra-terrestre ?**

Un jour, il se passe enfin quelque chose. Pendant quelques très brèves secondes, il pénètre dans l'esprit d'un des gardes. Cela lui apprend d'abord à quoi il ressemble. Il se voit à travers les yeux de cette personne. Il est plutôt grand et mince, les épaules un peu larges sans avoir l'air particulièrement musclé. Ses yeux sont bleus et ses sourcils bruns. On est à la fin des sept jours, juste avant qu'on ne lui rase rituellement le crâne et le menton. Il peut donc voir le millimètre de poils qui couvre sa tête et ses joues. Ils sont foncés également.

Et la deuxième chose qu'il perçoit, c'est une image. Probablement une image de l'extérieur. Parce qu'il en était venu à se demander s'il existait autre chose que cet endroit où il se trouve. Peut-être que le monde ne se réduit qu'à cela : une cellule, un couloir, deux ou trois pièces de chaque côté et ces gens qui viennent le surveiller ou le torturer.

Le garde devait être en train d'y penser. Un lieu plaisant pour lui, peut-être. Peu importe. Il a donc vu un lac, entouré d'arbres verts, jaunes, rouges, bruns. Au dessus, un ciel bleu avec quelques nuages blancs. C'est tout. La brève communication mentale avait cessé.

Comment sait-il ce qu'est un lac ? En fait, il n'en sait pas grand-chose, sinon que c'est une étendue d'eau. L'eau, il ne la connaît que coulant d'un trou dans un mur ou stagnant au fond d'une cuvette. Ou bien le frappant de milles aiguilles surchauffées et sentant l'antiseptique.

Et les arbres ? Il a su que c'était des arbres, et que les arbres sont des plantes. À part ça, il ne sait rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'une plante ? Qu'est-elle par rapport à lui ?

Et puis le ciel. Là aussi, il a su le nom sans savoir ce que c'est. Comme un plafond au dessus du paysage. Les nuages sont-ils peints dessus ? Qu'est-ce qu'un nuage ? De quoi est-il fait ?

Toutes ces questions restent sans réponse. La seule chose qu'il tire de cette vision, c'est qu'il y a un extérieur. Un lieu qui n'est pas la cellule et le couloir et les salles de torture. Un lieu où vont les gardes, et probablement les scientifiques, quand ils ne sont pas là.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures qu'il se pose une autre question :

_« Comment ai-je pu entrer dans la tête de cet homme ? Est-ce normal ou bien suis-je le seul à pouvoir le faire ? »_

C'était arrivé involontairement. Maintenant qu'il sait en être capable, il le tente à dessein. Mais la plupart restent impénétrables. Les esprits perméables sont rares. Ceux des scientifiques restent totalement fermés. Il n'y a que ceux des gardes qui le sont un peu moins. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose qu'ils changent si souvent. Cela lui fait plus d'âmes à explorer.

Peu à peu, en volant des images, des impressions et parfois des sons par-ci par-là, il arrive à se faire une idée du monde en dehors de ces murs.

La plupart de ce qu'il perçoit n'a pas de signification pour lui. Quelquefois, il n'a même pas de mots pour qualifier ce qu'il voit. Ou si le mot apparaît dans sa tête, il ne se raccroche à rien de significatif. Comme les plantes, par exemple. Quand il en voit une, il sait que c'est une plante, mais il ne sait pas exactement ce que c'est.

Bientôt, il arrive à distinguer plusieurs sortes d'environnements. Dans certains, il y a beaucoup de ces choses qu'il nomme plantes. Dans d'autres presque pas, mais il y a des machines qui avancent entre de gros blocs carrés qui entourent des passages étroits. Comme le couloir ici. Mais bien plus grands.

Dans les souvenirs des gardes, il voit d'autres gens, différents d'eux et des scientifiques. Différents de lui aussi. Des gens plus petits avec des visages aux formes arrondies. Ce sont des enfants. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant ? D'autres encore qui portent parfois des cheveux plus longs, attachés en un montage compliqué. Leur torse s'orne de deux protubérances qu'il n'a pas. Ce sont des femmes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une femme ? Les gardes semblent porter une certaine affection à ces femmes et à ces enfants.

Parce qu'il perçoit leurs émotions aussi. Moins bien que les images, ou les sons. C'est beaucoup plus fugitif, et ça change tout le temps.

En tout cas, depuis qu'il peut ainsi glaner quelques bribes de leur vie, son esprit a de quoi s'occuper. C'est un soulagement, après un si long vide.

**ooo**

Un des scientifiques est parti, et a été remplacé par une femme. Malgré leur efforts pour rendre anonymes les personnes qui ont affaire à lui, la forme générale d'un corps reste visible sous l'ample blouse blanche. Et celui-ci présente de ces protubérances spécifiques aux femmes. Sa voix le surprend, car elle est plus haute que celle des autres, plus aiguë.

Et surtout, il accède à son esprit avec une étonnante facilité. Il n'est jamais entré dans un esprit comme celui-là. Ceux des gardes sont toujours un peu les mêmes, et il y trouve des impressions assez semblables. Par exemple, beaucoup se passionnent pour ce qu'ils appellent du « sport ». D'autres hommes qui courent dans tous les sens, sans signification particulière. Il s'interroge sur l'intérêt de cette activité.

Mais elle… elle a la tête pleine d'images, d'histoires, de souvenirs… de musiques. Certes, il a déjà entendu ça dans les autres esprits. Mais cette musique-là est infiniment mieux. Déjà, il n'y a pas de mots qui l'accompagnent, et qui gâchent souvent les sons. Ensuite, elle est beaucoup plus belle.

_« C'est étrange de trouver du plaisir à une combinaison de sons. Pas plus qu'à regarder des gens courir sans propos, j'imagine, mais étrange quand même. »_

Les examens ne sont pas plus plaisants qu'avant, mais au moins, il peut remplir son cerveau de tout ce qu'il découvre dans celui de cette femme. Une source d'une richesse étonnante.

Les informations qu'il a trouvées le concernant dans la tête des gardes sont inutilisables. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'il est un homme dangereux, et qu'ils doivent être attentifs.

Mais la femme scientifique en sait un peu plus. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour alimenter les pensées du prisonnier.

_« Je ne suis pas de leur espèce. Ils disent « extra-terrestre » quand ils parlent de moi. Une autre planète ? Un autre monde ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est ce monde-là. Mais en tout cas, il y en a d'autres. Dont un d'où je viens._

_Et j'étais une mauvaise personne, avant. J'ai été enfermé pour ça, semble-t-il. Des centaines de morts, la destruction, le chaos, et une absence totale de scrupules. C'est ce que je lis dans son esprit. Je lui fais peur d'ailleurs. Elle ne m'aime pas. Et elle trouve que la torture qu'on m'inflige est un bien pâle châtiment pour le mal que j'ai fait. Même si elle n'en connaît pas tous les détails. »_

Est-ce qu'on est responsable de quelque chose dont on ne se souvient pas ?

_« C'est ma physiologie extra-terrestre qui les intéresse. Ils espèrent y trouver des solutions pour eux, les Humains. C'est le nom qu'ils se donnent : les Humains. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis ? Personne ne sait, apparemment. Un être étranger, venu sur leur planète et qui a fait du mal, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête. C'est tout ce qu'elle connaît. C'est tout ce qu'ils connaissent, tous ceux qui sont là et qui me torturent tous les jours. »_

**ooo**

Recroquevillé sur son lit, le prisonnier récupère après un examen particulièrement pénible. C'est son système sanguin qu'ils ont étudié ce jour-là. Leur sonde est passée partout, y compris dans le réseau délicat qui approvisionne sa tête. C'est à cet endroit que ça lui a fait le plus mal. Ils n'étaient jamais allés jusque là, encore. Il a toujours dans l'oreille, les cris qu'il n'a pu s'empêcher de pousser. Habituellement, il ne leur donne pas ce plaisir. Mais c'était trop intense pour être supportable.

_« Système sanguin. Les mots commencent à prendre une signification, depuis que je peux lire son esprit. »_

Le sien semble les intriguer particulièrement. Il est très différent du leur.

_« J'ai deux cœurs, chacun alimentant un système vasculaire autonome. Ce n'est pas leur cas. Eux n'en ont qu'un. Un des miens sert plus particulièrement à alimenter mon cerveau. Et celui-ci est d'une bien plus grande complexité que le leur. »_

Ils disent qu'il est intelligent. Très intelligent. Bien plus qu'eux tous. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils se méfient de lui. Intelligent et retors. Manipulateur. Sournois. Ce sont les mots qu'il trouve dans la tête de la femme à son propos.

_« Est-ce vrai ? Suis-je réellement ainsi ? Ou plutôt, est-ce que je l'étais ? »_

Il a essayé de trouver pourquoi il n'a plus de mémoire. Malheureusement, elle ne le sait pas. Ce doit être un secret qui n'est pas divulgué au personnel de base comme elle.

Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui dans l'esprit de cette femme. Il s'y était réfugié pour mieux endurer le supplice. Explorer son savoir, se promener dans ses connaissances est un moyen d'évasion quand la douleur devient insoutenable. Et il avait ressenti… quel est ce sentiment ? Quelque chose de nouveau, d'inconnu. Un mot avait brillé un instant comme un phare dans une nuit de tempête : compassion.

Elle avait eu pitié de lui, de sa souffrance, de sa détresse. Elle avait même dit à un moment :

« Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas arrêter là, pour aujourd'hui ? »

Mais l'autre lui avait répondu :

« Je n'ai pas fini. »

Elle n'avait pas insisté. C'est le chef de projet. Elle n'est qu'une assistante.

Le prisonnier pense à tout ça, roulé en boule sur son bat-flanc.

_« La compassion. C'est lorsqu'on est capable de comprendre la douleur de l'autre et qu'on ressent l'envie de la faire cesser. Ou de l'atténuer par des mots, des paroles, des gestes. C'est ce qu'elle a voulu faire en demandant qu'on stoppe la séance. »_

Il se retourne avec précaution. Bouger est encore douloureux. Peut-être que demain, ils vont le laisser tranquille. Peut-être qu'ils vont le laisser récupérer. Ils font ça de temps en temps, après une journée particulièrement dure. De leur part, ce n'est pas de la compassion. C'est juste pour ne pas l'abîmer, et qu'il puisse servir plus longtemps. Sinon, il n'aurait pas tenu quatre cents vingt-un jours.

_« Si je sors, je me vengerais. Je leur ferais autant de mal qu'ils m'en font. Pas seulement eux, mais tous les Humains. Même les innocents. Parce qu'aucun Humain n'est innocent, à partir du moment où il fait partie de l'espèce de ceux qui me torturent. »_


	3. Manipulation

**Chapitre 3 : Manipulation**

_« Manipulateur. C'est ce qu'ils disent de moi. D'accord messieurs, je vais me servir de la manipulation, puisqu'il paraît que j'y excelle. J'ai accès à l'esprit de cette femme. Peut-être que je peux l'influencer. Ce sera mon moyen d'évasion. »_

Une de leurs consignes est de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mais elle lui a jeté un bref coup d'œil le jour qui a suivi cette fois-là, celle où elle a essayé d'intervenir. Il n'aurait pas réussi à le déchiffrer, s'il n'était pas entré dans son cerveau en même temps.

_« Elle s'excusait,_ songe-t-il. _C'est une première ouverture. La seule que j'ai. Les assistants restent moins longtemps. Cela fait déjà vingt-six jours qu'elle est là. Il faut que je me dépêche avant qu'elle parte. »_

Mais accrocher son regard s'avère difficile. Elle ne veut pas perdre sa place, alors elle suit le règlement. Et la communication cérébrale ne suffit pas. Enfin, elle pourrait peut-être marcher à la longue, mais il n'a pas assez de temps. Demain ou dans quelques jours, elle ne sera plus là. Un esprit aussi ouvert n'est pas courant.

Il ne connaît pas le nom de tous ces gens, mais le sien oui. Il l'a trouvé dans sa tête à un moment où elle l'écrivait sur un document. Elle s'appelle Francie Kaplan. Il essaye de la contacter mentalement par son nom. Ça ne fonctionne pas.

Comme c'est elle qui le prépare pour les examens, ils sont souvent en tête à tête, pendant que le chef de projet planifie le test. Elle se concentre toujours sur ce qu'elle fait, et ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de la regarder dans les yeux. Il ne peut pas non plus la toucher pour attirer son attention. Il est étroitement tenu par les gardes avant qu'on le ligote de façon très serré dans les divers instruments de torture. La seule chose qu'il a, c'est sa voix.

« Francie », murmure-t-il un jour.

Elle sursaute, sans doute étonnée qu'il sache son nom.

« Je vous en prie, aidez-moi. »

Elle se détourne, et appelle son chef d'une voix un peu tremblante :

« C'est prêt ! »

_« Elle a dit « c'est »_, pense-t-il._ Non pas « il est prêt », mais « c'est ». Comme si j'étais un objet. C'est ce que je suis d'ailleurs. Un objet d'étude. Pas un être vivant. Un objet dangereux, à manier avec précaution, mais un objet. »_

L'homme arrive et jette un regard coléreux à la femme. Entre eux, les paroles sont limitées à leur strict minimum, et ce « c'est prêt » n'était pas nécessaire.

C'est le casque sur le crâne aujourd'hui. Avec une variante. Ils ont également installé une sonde dans ses deux cœurs. Que cherchent-ils à savoir ainsi ? Parfois, le prisonnier a l'impression que leurs essais se font un peu au hasard, selon les idées les plus farfelues qui leur passent par la tête. Il n'est pas certain d'y voir une logique.

**ooo**

Il n'a pas eu à feindre la souffrance pour attendrir Francie, comme il en avait l'intention. C'était véritablement épouvantable. Pour la première fois, il a versé des larmes. Il n'a même pas été capable de se promener dans sa tête pour s'isoler, ou de déconnecter son esprit de son corps, comme cela lui est déjà arrivé.

Il n'a pu que crier et pleurer. Cependant, les résultats ont dépassés ses espérances. En enlevant l'engin de son crâne, elle lui a soufflé dans l'oreille :

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est une première victoire.

Elle se confirme les jours suivants. La femme ne tente plus d'éviter son regard. Au contraire. Elle le recherche pour y faire passer toute sa compassion. C'est ce qu'il attendait : ce contact visuel. Il ne se souvient plus de la manière de manipuler les gens ainsi, comme il a oublié tout son savoir, mais il laisse son instinct prendre le dessus. S'il était si doué pour ça, il doit en rester quelque chose.

Mentalement, il lui donne des ordres, pendant que leurs yeux se croisent. D'abord des gestes simples :

_« Touche mon poignet droit, Francie. »_

Rien ne se passe.

_« Touche mon poignet droit, Francie, je t'en prie. »_

Une nuance de supplication dans le ton, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et ça marche ! Il sent un léger contact. C'est à ça qu'elle fonctionne : à la pitié. Un ordre dit sur un ton neutre ne suffit pas. Il faut qu'elle sente sa détresse.

**ooo**

Son plan avance. Francie se lie de façon plus intime avec son chef. Il a besoin qu'elle l'amène à le regarder dans les yeux, lui aussi. Il détient plus d'autorité qu'elle, et il pourra lui être plus utile s'il arrive à le manipuler également.

Il réalise alors la puissance de conviction que peut avoir une femme. Elle use de toute sa séduction pour amener son patron à faire ce que lui dit son maître. Et elle y parvient.

Le prisonnier pensait que ce serait plus difficile de prendre le contrôle de l'homme, étant donné qu'il ne peut pas entrer dans son esprit, mais tout au contraire, il y arrive plus facilement. L'âme de ces Humains est pleine de contradictions, et on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec eux.

_« Ou bien, c'est moi qui retrouve mon savoir en le pratiquant. »_

Néanmoins, il est obligé de lui chuchoter les ordres. Un ton suppliant n'est pas nécessaire avec lui. Le chef de projet n'est pas sensible à la compassion.

« Vous et Francie, allez vous débarrasser des deux gardes et de l'autre assistant. Peu importe comment, je vous laisse le soin de trouver le moyen. Ensuite, vous récupérerez la blouse de votre collaborateur qui a la même corpulence que moi, et je la mettrais. Vous devez me faire sortir d'ici. C'est important. C'est essentiel pour votre travail. Cela vous permettra de le finaliser et de récolter les lauriers. »

L'homme prépare trois seringues. Pendant que le deuxième assistant, exécutant une commande de son chef, va dans une autre pièce vérifier le bon fonctionnement d'un des appareils, Francie en prend deux et s'approche des deux gardes. Elle plaisante avec eux, à mi-voix, usant là aussi de sa séduction.

Le prisonnier a la satisfaction de voir les deux hommes s'effondrer. Le chef de projet et Francie les traînent ailleurs, il ne sait où. Lorsque l'assistant revient, il a droit au même traitement.

« Vite, dépêchons-nous ! Détachez-moi, leur ordonne-t-il. Je vous en prie, Francie », ajoute-t-il à l'intention de la femme.

Elle hoche la tête, et commence à défaire ses liens. Le chef revient en portant une blouse et des chaussures. Bien entendu : le prisonnier est toujours pieds nus. Il enfile le vêtement et les souliers qui lui sont légèrement trop petits. Mais peu importe. Il faut faire vite, surtout.

C'est alors qu'il découvre par où ces personnes entrent et sortent de cet endroit. Une des armoires, qui contient divers objets médicaux, a un double fond. La porte se trouve là. Il faut taper des codes pour l'ouvrir.

Ils suivent ensuite divers couloirs. Le prisonnier se tient près de Francie. Il essaye de ne pas se faire remarquer, accordant son pas au sien. Mais personne ne leur prête attention. C'est un gros complexe. Il s'y passe probablement beaucoup de choses, et chacun pense à son propre travail, sans se préoccuper de celui des autres.

Après une descente d'escalier, ils se retrouvent dans un lieu sombre, rempli de ces machines roulantes qu'ils appellent des voitures. L'homme monte dans l'une d'entre elles, et Francie s'assoit à côté de lui. Le prisonnier se met à l'arrière, au milieu pour être moins vu par les fenêtres.

L'engin démarre.

« Amenez-moi dans la plus proche ville, et vous pourrez m'y laisser. C'est le point final de votre expérience. Soyez-en fier. Vous avez réussi ! »

Il ajoute à l'adresse de Francie :

« Vous m'avez sauvé, Francie. N'est-ce pas ce dont vous rêviez ? »

La jeune femme approuve d'un hochement de tête.


	4. Libre !

**Chapitre 4 : Libre !**

Le prisonnier, qui est libre enfin, regarde la voiture s'éloigner. Il sourit. Avec uniquement sa force de conviction, il a réussi à s'évader. Il a exploité Francie, le maillon faible de cette organisation de fer, et il l'a utilisé pour se libérer. Il se met à rire. Il imagine leurs têtes quand ils ne seront plus sous son influence, et qu'ils vont se rendre compte de ce qu'ils ont fait. Maintenant, il lui faut survivre dans ce monde inconnu.

**ooo**

« Patron, murmure Francie, où sommes-nous ? »

John Small semble s'éveiller d'un long rêve, et contemple avec étonnement la route devant lui. Il est au volant de sa voiture, alors qu'il n'a pas le souvenir d'y avoir grimpé. La dernière chose dont il se rappelle, c'est d'être arrivé à son travail, et d'avoir commencé ses expériences sur le prisonnier M, comme d'habitude.

« Je ne sais pas, répond-il, déboussolé. Mais il vaudrait mieux que nous retournions au labo. »

À peine arrivé à la grille extérieure du mystérieux complexe militaire où il travaille depuis environ trois mois, accompagné de son assistante Francie Kaplan, John Small est entouré de gardes qui les tiennent en respect avec leurs armes.

Un des plus hauts gradés arrive en courant, suivi par une horde d'autres soldats.

« M. Small et Mlle Kaplan, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour avoir organisé l'évasion du plus dangereux criminel que cette planète ait jamais abritée.

– Comment ? balbutie John. De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se regarde avec ahurissement, sur les bandes vidéo, sortir du lieu secret où était enfermé le prisonnier M, avec Francie et ce qui semble être Mark, son deuxième assistant. Un Mark au crâne rasé.

Quand les remplaçants des gardes étaient arrivés, ils avaient trouvés trois personnes endormies : les deux gardiens précédents et Mark. Le professeur Small, Mlle Kaplan et le prisonnier avaient disparus.

« Comment s'y est-il pris pour vous convaincre de l'aider à s'échapper ? demande le colonel à John Small.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond celui-ci. Je ne me souviens absolument pas d'avoir agi ainsi.

– Et vous, Mlle Kaplan ? insiste le militaire.

– Je ne sais pas… » murmure-t-elle.

Puis elle éclate en sanglots.

« Je… je sais que c'est un homme dangereux… mais… ô mon Dieu pardonnez-moi, mais… c'était insupportable d'assister à cette torture quotidienne.

– Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette évasion ? s'étonne le colonel.

– Non… non… je vous jure que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le laisser s'échapper. J'ai juste… enfin, je lui ai fait l'aumône d'un regard ou deux. Je sais que c'est interdit, mais je voulais qu'il sache que quelqu'un comprenait sa détresse, et n'approuvait pas ce qu'on lui faisait.

– Bon sang, mademoiselle ! s'exclame le militaire. Il y avait une très bonne raison à cette consigne ! Il vous a hypnotisé, vous et le professeur. C'est un de ses talents particuliers. Où est-il, maintenant ? Où l'avez-vous laissé ? »

Aucun des deux ne s'en souvient. Cependant, ils ne sont pas restés absents très longtemps. Le lieu le plus logique est la plus proche ville. Les recherches vont commencer par là.

**ooo**

Après les quelques secondes passées à se réjouir d'être enfin libre, le prisonnier – nous l'appellerons maintenant simplement M – regarde autour de lui pour se situer dans ce monde extérieur inconnu.

Presque aussitôt, il vacille sous l'impact de la masse d'informations que reçoivent tous ses sens.

Le lieu où il était enfermé était d'une parfaite neutralité. Tout était blanc : les murs, les objets, les vêtements. Presque pas de couleurs. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun son. Le ronronnement discret des machines, et les rares échanges verbaux des scientifiques. Les odeurs se résumaient à des senteurs de désinfectants et d'antiseptiques.

Ce qu'il avait perçu du monde extérieur dans la tête des divers sujets qu'il avait exploré, n'était qu'une très pâle copie de la réalité. Rien ne l'a préparé à cette expérience.

Il est assailli de couleurs violentes, de sons brutaux, d'odeurs surprenantes ou pestilentielles. Une multitude de mouvements aussi : des gens qui passent à côté de lui, le bousculent, des voitures qui roulent dans tous les sens. Le clignotement de diverses lumières, le bruit de milliers de conversations.

Haletant, il ferme les yeux, pour au moins se soustraire à la vue de tant de choses diverses. Il est à côté d'une colonne métallique et il s'y accroche, pris de vertiges.

« Hé doc ! lui crie quelqu'un. Reste pas au milieu. Rentre chez toi cuver ta bière. »

Il rouvre les yeux pour voir qui l'a ainsi interpellé, mais la personne est déjà partie. Ça continue à circuler au même rythme endiablé. Il ne sait pas que c'est une journée ordinaire dans une grande ville active sur cette planète. Titubant, il gagne un lieu plus tranquille : l'angle d'un immeuble et le départ d'une ruelle moins fréquentée.

Tremblant, il s'agenouille, l'épaule appuyée contre un mur. Il plaque les mains sur ses oreilles et soupire de soulagement. Ses yeux fermés ont supprimés les couleurs, les objets et les mouvements. Ses mains ont atténués les sons. Il se sent un peu mieux.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, monsieur ? » lui demande une faible voix.

Il relève la tête et regarde celle qui lui a parlé. Il a reconnu un être féminin dans cet Humain au corps décrépi. Dans les yeux environnés de nombreux plis, derrière les lunettes épaisses, il retrouve ce qu'il a vu dans le regard de Francie : la compassion.

« Non merci, ça ira », répond-il.

Quelle aide attendre d'elle ? Il pourrait la renverser d'une pichenette. Par curiosité, il entre dans sa tête et y découvre un autre monde, régi par d'autres priorités. Une figure le domine, un homme barbu au visage environné de lumière. Mais aussi des gestes quotidiens de bonté, des petits riens que cette femme accomplit tous les jours. Enfin, il découvre qu'elle se dirige actuellement vers un lieu qui lui paraît intéressant. Un lieu sombre, silencieux, paisible.

Il se met debout et il la suit. Au bout d'une marche lente – elle s'arrête souvent appuyée sur sa cane, la petite femme disparaît dans un étrange bâtiment. Il en pousse la lourde porte et un calme réconfortant tombe sur lui.

Il étudie les lieux avant d'y pénétrer. C'est une immense salle très haute, dont la voûte est soutenue par de gros piliers de pierre. Elle est éclairée par de petits lumignons sur les bas côtés, et par de grandes fenêtres, dont les vitres sont remplacées par des images naïves qui projettent une lumière multicolore. Au milieu, des sièges longs organisés en rangées. Des représentations de personnages ornent les murs, qu'ils soient sous forme de statues ou de tableaux – il a trouvé tous ces mots dans la tête de Francie, mais il ne savait pas à quoi ils correspondaient jusqu'alors. Dans le fond, une fresque dorée, embrasée par de nombreuses bougies, surplombe une table haute. Accroché à deux planches formant une croix, la statue d'un homme presque nu, blessé et saignant. Cela semble être le cœur de cet endroit.

Sa guide a disparue dans un des bas côtés. Lui-même s'y glisse pour réfléchir. Ici, la sérénité du lieu lui permet d'examiner sa situation plus calmement.

Et le bilan n'est pas brillant. Avec sa tête vide de tout savoir, vivre dans ce monde inconnu ne va pas être facile. Et il est un évadé, une personne que l'on va rechercher activement. Il ne possède rien, même pas ce qu'il a sur lui, parce qu'il va devoir s'en débarrasser. Son seul atout, est d'être capable de pénétrer dans certains esprits et de pouvoir influencer les gens.

Peu à peu, d'autres personnes entrent dans la pièce par la lourde porte extérieure. Elles s'assoient sur les bancs. La plupart sont des femmes âgées, comme celle qu'il a suivi jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs, elle-même sort de son renfoncement et vient se placer à l'avant, près du cœur illuminé de la salle. Lui, au contraire, se coule encore plus dans l'ombre.

Un homme étrangement vêtu vient se placer derrière la table haute, et une sorte de cérémonie commence. Il parle, il fait des gestes, les spectatrices répondent à certaines de ses paroles. À la fin, elles viennent prendre quelque chose qu'il leur donne, et qu'elles mettent dans leur bouche.

M se rend compte qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps. Son estomac vide le rappelle souvent à l'ordre par des gargouillements qui manquent de discrétion.

Il tente une intrusion dans le cerveau de cet homme et y trouve une résistance inattendue. C'est curieux, parce qu'il sent à la fois qu'il pourrait y entrer, mais il n'y arrive pas, car quelque chose lui barre le passage. Cependant, il en retire l'impression qu'il fait partie du « clan des compassionnels ». Ces personnes qu'il méprise, mais qui lui sont utiles.

Après avoir discuté avec une ou deux de ces femmes, le « père » – une désignation qu'il trouve dans la tête de celle qu'il a rencontré dans la rue – repart vers le fond du bâtiment.

M le suit. Il le voit passer une petite porte. Il hésite. Avant de venir y chercher de l'aide, il doit d'abord jeter ces vêtements qui le désignent trop nettement pour ce qu'il est : un prisonnier en fuite. Il ressort de l'immeuble. La nuit est tombée. Cela fait donc si longtemps qu'il est là ? Il y a encore beaucoup trop de bruits et de mouvements pour que ce soit supportable. Il doit faire un violent effort pour maîtriser la panique qui monte à nouveau.

_« Où faire disparaître ces habits pour qu'ils ne me dénoncent pas ? »_ pense-t-il.

Un gros véhicule apparaît dans la ruelle qui longe le building. Il roule lentement et il est suivi par deux hommes qui se lancent de brèves paroles. M les voit attraper de grosses boîtes métalliques qui traînent sur le trottoir et les diriger vers la voiture. Un mécanisme les soulève, les renverse, puis les laisse retomber sur le sol. Les deux hommes les renvoient où ils les ont prises. En un instant, il comprend ce que c'est : les boîtes contiennent des ordures – d'ailleurs l'odeur en est écœurante – et cet engin les ramasse.

_« Exactement ce qu'il me faut »_, songe-t-il.

Il court dans une autre rue, devançant le véhicule. Il se cache derrière une des boîtes à ordures, et se déshabille rapidement, ne gardant que son caleçon. Il jette dedans la blouse, la tunique et le pantalon blanc. Même les chaussures trop petites. Puis il se glisse dans l'embrasure d'une porte, le temps que les hommes soient passés. Ses deux cœurs battent la chamade. Une femme le croise et lui jette un regard craintif, puis s'éloigne rapidement. Il grimace.

_« Évidemment, un homme presque nu, le crâne rasé, caché sur un seuil la nuit, ça se remarque. J'espère qu'elle ne se souviendra pas de moi. »_

Il est tenté de lui courir après pour la faire taire définitivement, mais y renonce. Ça risquerait d'empirer sa situation. Il doit retourner dans le bâtiment, et demander de l'aide au prêtre.

Une fois passée la porte, il entre dans le silence comme dans une eau fraîche. Avec un immense soulagement. Il n'y a plus personne assis sur les bancs. D'ailleurs, le propriétaire des lieux avance entre les travées et lance un appel :

« Je vais fermer. S'il y a encore quelqu'un, veuillez sortir. »

Il répète cette phrase deux ou trois fois, en regardant dans les bas côtés, puis il se dirige vers la porte, et M entend le bruit trop familier de verrous qu'on enclenche. Il a une seconde d'angoisse en songeant qu'il est enfermé à nouveau. Mais il parvient à se raisonner, et à se calmer.

_« C'est différent. Ici, je suis en sécurité, pas captif. Si je le lui demande, cet homme me laissera sortir. Et s'il refuse, je lui prendrais les clefs de force. Il n'est pas de taille à me résister. »_


	5. Seigneur Jésus

**Chapitre 5 : Seigneur Jésus**

Le père Jensen Landweber vient de fermer son église, après la messe du soir. Comme d'habitude, il rejoint la sacristie d'un pas un peu traînant. Il n'est plus très jeune, et le poids des ans pèse sur ses jambes.

Il referme soigneusement la porte de la petite pièce, et s'occupe des vêtements sacerdotaux. Il vient de les accrocher dans l'armoire, quand un bruit insolite le fait se retourner. Un homme se tient sur le seuil. L'évènement en lui-même est déjà étonnant. À cette heure-ci, ayant clos le bâtiment, il devrait s'y trouver seul.

Mais ce qui est plus surprenant encore, c'est l'allure de ce paroissien. Sa tête s'ornerait d'une longue chevelure et d'une barbe au lieu d'être entièrement nue, Jensen jurerait avoir affaire au Christ, tant il ressemble à la figure qui orne le grand crucifix de l'autel. Ses yeux bleus paraissent d'une innocence pure, et son corps n'est vêtu que d'un linge blanc, comme le fils du Seigneur lui-même. L'éclairage du chœur le nimbe d'une aura irréelle.

« Je vous en prie, le supplie l'être que Jensen n'est pas loin de penser divin. Pouvez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le curé referme précipitamment son placard et avance une chaise.

« Asseyez-vous ! Asseyez-vous ! » balbutie-t-il.

Des histoires, entendues lorsqu'il était enfant, tournent dans sa tête. Des saints, des anges, la sainte Mère elle-même ou le Christ, qui descendent sur terre sous une humble forme, pour éprouver la foi ou la bonté des Humains. L'âme simple du curé Landweber ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'une telle chose est en train de lui advenir.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, mon pauvre ami ? » demande-t-il.

Comme le nouveau venu frissonne, il prend son gilet de laine au porte manteau et lui en couvre les épaules.

« Merci, soupire l'homme. Et pour répondre à votre question : je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens de rien.

– Amnésique ? Vous vous souvenez tout de même de votre nom, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, je ne me rappelle même pas mon nom.

– Oh, je vois… »

Le cœur du prêtre se serre.

« Comment êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ? Je veux dire : dans cette église.

– Il y avait tant de bruits, dehors. Tant de mouvements. Les gens me regardaient. J'ai eu peur. J'ai vu une dame qui entrait là, et je l'ai suivi. Puis je me suis caché.

– Vous vous êtes retrouvé au milieu de la ville, dans cet appareil, sans savoir comment ?

– Oui. Est-ce… est-ce mal ?

– Non ! Bien sûr que non, mon enfant ! »

Le prêtre vient de remarquer d'étranges traces sur le corps nu. Une blessure sur le torse entre deux côtes, d'autres sur les poignets. Des griffures ressemblant à des coups d'épines qui forment une couronne autour du crâne.

_« Les Stigmates ! »_ songe-t-il, ébloui.

Il en tremble d'émotion. Que fait-on quand le Christ lui-même vous rend visite ? Soudain, Jensen a honte d'avoir appelé son Seigneur « mon enfant ». Puis il se rappelle que l'être divin est là incognito, pour mettre à l'épreuve la profondeur de sa pitié, autant que celle de sa piété.

_« Je dois agir comme si c'était un homme ordinaire,_ pense-t-il. _Que fait-on quand on recueille un amnésique ? Tout d'abord, l'habiller. Après, lui offrir le gîte et le couvert, bien entendu. »_

« Je vais chercher de quoi vous vêtir, propose-t-il. Nous allions bientôt faire la distribution mensuelle de la paroisse… pour les pauvres vous savez. J'ai des paquets d'habits de toutes sortes. Nous allons bien y trouver quelque chose à votre taille. »

Quelques instants plus tard, l'inconnu – Jensen préfère penser à lui comme « l'inconnu » et non comme « mon Seigneur Jésus » – enfile un jeans à peine trop court et une chemise bleue. Cette couleur accentue celle de ces yeux et le fait paraître plus céleste encore.

**ooo**

« Quel nom puis-je vous donner ? » demande le prêtre à son invité, lequel est attablé devant un copieux repas.

Il était sorti quelques minutes, se hâtant dans les rues de plus en plus désertes, pour aller acheter de quoi manger dans une épicerie indienne. L'idée lui était bien venue de ramener l'homme chez lui, mais celui-ci avait refusé.

_« Bien sûr,_ avait songé le père Landweber. _L'église est _sa_ maison. »_

« Puisque vous avez oublié le vôtre, peut-être serait-il judicieux de vous en choisir un en attendant, non ?

– Si vous voulez », répond l'inconnu.

Pour l'instant, il semble surtout préoccupé par ce qui se trouve dans son assiette, posant sans arrêt des questions sur ce qu'il mange.

« Comment appelez-vous ceci ? Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Que diriez-vous de… Christian », ajoute le curé, poursuivant son idée.

L'homme hoche à peine la tête et approuve :

« Ça me va. Celui-ci ou un autre… tant que le mien me reste scellé.

– Bien, soupire Jensen. Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici. Et demain, nous aviserons sur la suite à donner à votre problème.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiète Christian.

– Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il va falloir que nous allions voir la police. Pour qu'ils lancent un avis. Voir si quelqu'un de votre entourage vous reconnaît. Peut-être même qu'on a signalé votre disparition.

– Oui, oui… évidemment. »

L'homme ne semble pas très à l'aise. Jensen s'en étonne et s'en inquiète. Il se demande si c'est la bonne démarche. Agir comme avec un être humain ordinaire oui, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Il tente de se justifier :

« C'est le meilleur moyen. Ce sont des professionnels de ce genre de choses. Mais je viendrai avec vous. Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller seul, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je leur expliquerai. Je leur dirai même que cela ne me dérange pas de continuer à vous héberger en attendant.

– Merci. Heu… vous voulez faire ça… demain ?

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Vous souhaitez attendre un peu ?

– Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Le temps de rassembler mes esprits.

– Bien entendu ! Ce n'est pas si pressé, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, ce n'est pas urgent, je pense. Est-ce que ce soir je pourrais me servir de vos livres ? »

L'homme désigne les quelques rayonnages de la sacristie.

« Bien sûr ! répond le prêtre. Faites comme chez vous. »

_« D'ailleurs, vous êtes chez vous,_ songe-t-il. _Où pourriez-vous être plus chez vous qu'ici ? »_

Finalement, épuisé de sa journée – et par l'émotion – Jensen Landweber laisse son étrange invité seul dans l'église. Il hésite un instant à boucler la porte extérieure de la sacristie comme il le fait habituellement. Il la laisse ouverte, se disant qu'aucun voleur n'oserait pénétrer dans le lieu saint, lorsque celui-ci est occupé par la divinité elle-même.

**ooo**

Dès que le prêtre est parti, M va d'abord vérifier la porte. Il éprouve un vif soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'est pas verrouillée. Convaincre cet homme de l'aider a été extrêmement facile. Il n'a même pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à la persuasion mentale.

_« Par contre, je vais devoir partir avant qu'il ne décide de m'emmener voir la police. Mais j'ai obtenu quelques jours de répit. »_

Il se dirige vers le trésor qu'il a aperçu dès qu'il est entré dans ce lieu : les livres. Il en étudie d'abord les titres, mais ceux-ci ne lui disent rien. Il en prend un au hasard et commence à le lire. En quelques minutes, il l'a fini. Des spéculations philosophiques sur un être appelé Dieu. Il en prend un autre. Là, c'est l'histoire de tout un peuple qui se déroule. Beaucoup de personnages et d'aventures. Il est épais, et il lui faut plus d'une heure pour en venir à bout. Lorsqu'il le repose, il regarde le titre, qui ne lui paraît avoir aucun rapport avec ce qu'i l'intérieur : la Bible.

Il passe ainsi toute la nuit à se nourrir de la bibliothèque du père Landweber. La plupart des ouvrages parlent de ce Dieu, et de philosophie religieuse. Mais certains sont plus intéressants. Il y a notamment des livres sur la botanique et il apprend enfin ce que sont les plantes et à quoi elles servent. Et puis, bien caché derrière les plus gros bouquins, un mince fascicule qui explique en quoi les différentes positions que peuvent prendre un homme et une femme dans la sexualité sont acceptables ou non pour un chrétien, le but étant essentiellement de procréer. C'est-à-dire de créer un autre être humain. Cela explique l'existence des femmes et surtout des enfants.

Il s'allonge enfin sur le confortable divan de la petite pièce, pour les courtes heures de sommeil dont il a besoin pour se sentir en forme.

**ooo**

Cela fait quelques jours que « Christian » occupe la sacristie de son église, et Jensen Landweber se demande ce qu'il doit faire. L'inconnu refuse toujours de se rendre dans un poste de police, et le prêtre n'ose pas appeler le commissariat de son propre chef.

Il bascule sans arrêt entre des phases de doutes sur la divinité de son invité et d'autres où la foi lui revient… encore plus forte. Il se demande alors par quelles actions il va mériter l'approbation de son hôte sacré. Il n'en a aucune idée. Jamais sa foi n'avait été mise à aussi rude épreuve.

_« C'est cela !_ songe-t-il. _Je dois rester ferme dans ma croyance. C'est ainsi qu'"on" me jauge. »_

Ce soir-là, il allume sa petite télévision. Cela lui arrive rarement. Il préfère se plonger dans ses livres de théologie, ou bien dans d'autres plus divertissants – des romans policiers par exemple, son plaisir coupable. Justement, il y a une série policière qui passe, et il se réjouit déjà de la regarder. Cela éloignera son esprit de ses problèmes moraux.

C'est la fin des actualités. Le journaliste annonce le présentateur de la météo, mais il ajoute :

_« Avant de laisser la parole à mon confrère, je vous rappelle cette information : on recherche un prisonnier en fuite. Si vous l'apercevez, appelez immédiatement le numéro qui s'affiche. N'essayez pas de l'arrêter ou même de l'aborder. Cet homme est très dangereux. Je répète… »_

Un visage apparaît à l'écran, et Jensen reconnaît son amnésique. Il manque suffoquer. Il se met à trembler de tous ses membres, et son cœur bat à tout rompre. Mais ce n'est pas la peur qui provoque cette émotion. C'est d'avoir pu confondre un criminel avec le Seigneur Jésus.

Son devoir de citoyen serait de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler tout de suite le numéro – il le note d'une main fébrile, d'ailleurs. Cependant, il n'arrive à pas à se décider. Même si cet homme est un bandit, il s'est mis sous sa protection, sous la protection de Dieu. Comment le trahir sans trahir tout ce qu'il est, et tout ce en quoi il croit ?

« Il ne peut plus rester malgré tout. Je ne le dénoncerai pas, mais je vais lui dire de partir », marmonne-t-il.

_« Maintenant ?_ lui chuchote sa conscience. _En pleine nuit ? Cela peut attendre le matin, non ? On ne met pas quelqu'un dehors quand il fait dix degrés et qu'il tombe un vilain petit crachin. »_

« Demain, se répond-il à lui-même à voix haute. Je lui donnerai de l'argent, et je lui dirai de s'en aller. »

Pas un instant, il ne songe qu'il a été ou sera encore en danger en présence de celui qu'il a recueilli. En revanche il continue de s'interroger :

_« Et si c'était lui quand même ? Comment pourrait-on mieux éprouver ma foi qu'en me mettant en présence d'un tel dilemme ? »_

**ooo**

Au matin cependant, c'est la raison qui l'emporte.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, déclare-t-il à celui qu'il a appelé Christian. J'ai vu une annonce vous concernant à la télévision. Je ne vous livrerai pas, mais je vous demande de partir… tout de suite. »

Il ajoute, en tendant une enveloppe qui contient une bonne partie de ses économies :

« Voici de l'argent pour vous permettre de vivre quelques temps. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

L'homme la prend et la met dans la poche de son jeans. Il ouvre la porte de la sacristie et sort sans se retourner, ni sans prononcer un « merci » ou même un « au revoir ».

Le prêtre le regarde s'éloigner, et referme doucement le battant.

Il éprouve à la fois un immense soulagement, et un pincement au cœur. Il a presque les larmes aux yeux, et il est tenté de lui courir après pour lui dire de revenir.

**ooo**

Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, Jensen Landweber restera persuadé qu'il avait bien été visité par le fils de Dieu sous une humble forme.

_« Et quelle forme plus humble pourrait prendre notre Seigneur, si ce n'est celle d'un criminel en fuite ? »_ se dira-t-il.

Mais il n'en parlera jamais à personne, gardant ce pieu secret dans le fond de son cœur comme une pierre précieuse.


	6. L'enveloppe

**Chapitre 6 : L'Enveloppe**

_« Ça y est, le curé a découvert qui je suis. Ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins, il s'est montré raisonnable. Je n'ai pas eu à lui faire de mal. »_

M a un peu apprivoisé la rue, depuis les premiers jours. En sortant de temps en temps de l'église pour s'y habituer. C'est toujours un endroit désagréable, avec trop de bruits et de mouvements, trop d'informations qui arrivent en même temps, mais il le gère mieux.

Il se glisse dans une encoignure et regarde le contenu de l'enveloppe. Des rectangles de papier, avec un visage dessus. Il y en a une liasse assez épaisse de plusieurs sortes. Il sait ce qu'est l'argent. Quel que soit l'esprit qu'il a visité, c'est une notion qu'il y a souvent trouvé. De façon plus ou moins importante, mais assez pour comprendre que c'est avec ça qu'on obtient tout ce qu'on veut.

_« Il me faut de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Mais où en obtenir facilement ? »_

Le plus simple est de le voler, bien entendu. Mais voler est un acte qui peut vous valoir des ennuis, si on se fait prendre.

_« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas ! Jamais ! »_

L'idée seule le fait frissonner.

Voler de l'argent d'accord, mais dans un endroit où il y en a beaucoup. Pour prendre de tels risques, il faut que ça vaille le coup.

_« Où trouve-t-on beaucoup d'argent ? »_

Le peu de savoir qu'il a engrangé par les livres du prêtre n'est pas d'une grande utilité pour connaître le monde de la réalité. Il doit trouver d'autres livres, d'autres sources de connaissances. Finalement, il arrête un passant qui lui paraît assez ouvert pour lui répondre spontanément. Encore une femme.

« Où puis-je trouver des livres ? lui demande-t-il.

– Quelle sorte de livres, lui répond-elle, étonnée.

– Qui m'en apprennent plus sur le pays.

– Des guides touristiques ? Pour visiter les musées, les monuments ?

– Non, des livres sur la vie. »

Puis il ajoute :

« Beaucoup de livres. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de livres.

– Oh ! Alors peut-être dans une bibliothèque. Il y a une bibliothèque publique, pas loin d'ici. »

Elle lui indique le chemin, et, à son grand étonnement, il se retrouve devant l'église du père Landweber. Le bâtiment est juste à côté. Il y entre. Le calme et le silence sont encore plus reposants que dans le sanctuaire du prêtre.

Seulement, quand il demande à emprunter des livres pour les lire sur place, on lui réclame une pièce d'identité en garantie.

« Je ne l'ai pas, s'excuse-t-il. Je l'ai oublié », ajoute-t-il aussitôt.

Il prend son air suppliant, qui fonctionne toujours sur certaines personnes.

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller la chercher ? interroge le bibliothécaire.

– J'habite loin.

– Sinon, il y a des terminaux d'ordinateurs en consultation libre. La plupart de nos livres ont été numérisés. »

Il lui indique des bureaux à l'entrée de la grande salle.

« Merci », répond M.

Ordinateurs ? Ça aussi, c'est une notion qu'il connaît. Mais saura-t-il s'en servir ? En fait, c'est beaucoup plus simple qu'il ne le craignait. En quelques minutes, il maîtrise le système de consultation, et se plonge rapidement dans la lecture. Il y passe la journée, oubliant ses besoins physiologiques les plus essentiels.

Ce n'est que quand on le met à la porte de l'établissement qu'il se rend compte qu'il meurt de faim. L'argent du curé lui permet de manger dans un pub. Il ne fait pas chaud quand il sort, et il n'a plus d'endroit où se réfugier. Une bruine glacée tombe du ciel qui s'assombrit.

Il erre un instant dans les rues, cherchant un lieu où s'abriter au moins de la pluie. Après avoir tourné un moment autour de l'église, il s'en éloigne, et finit par sauter un mur pour entrer dans le jardin d'une maison. Il y trouve un banc relativement protégé par des arbres, et s'y allonge.

Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de dormir, mais de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il a appris aujourd'hui. Il sait où trouver de l'argent, maintenant : dans les banques. C'est là où il y en a le plus. Il va devoir utiliser sa force de persuasion. Mais il ne pourra le faire qu'une fois habillé correctement. Ces vêtements défraîchis et trop communs ne seront pas assez convaincants. Avant de finir par s'assoupir, il sourit. Il a un plan.

**ooo**

« Un costume sur mesure irait beaucoup mieux à monsieur. Nous pouvons vous en fabriquer un en quarante-huit heures, si vous voulez.

– Merci, mais celui-ci me paraît parfait. »

M s'admire dans le grand miroir du magasin. Le vêtement noir, d'une sobre élégance, accompagné d'une chemise blanche et d'une simple cravate gris foncé, tombe à la perfection sur son corps élancé.

Depuis son évasion, ses cheveux et sa barbe ont un peu repoussés. Pas suffisamment pour les cheveux, mais le bouc qui couvre son menton commence à avoir une allure présentable. Il ne ressemble déjà plus aux images qui passent à la télévision.

_« Encore moins maintenant »,_ pense-t-il en contemplant son reflet.

Il se sent beaucoup mieux. Une seule chose pèche encore dans sa tenue : les baskets que lui a donnés le curé.

« Puis-je essayer vos souliers ? » demande-t-il au vendeur.

Ce sont des chaussures de marque, noires et luisantes de propreté.

« Bien entendu, monsieur, répond celui-ci, en les ôtant docilement.

– Très bien. Elles me vont parfaitement.

– Bien monsieur.

– Gardez les miennes.

– Merci monsieur. À quelle adresse dois-je faire envoyer la note pour le costume, monsieur ?

– Celle-ci. »

Il lui tend l'enveloppe – vide – du curé Jensen comme il le ferait d'une carte de visite. Le commerçant s'incline en la prenant, et le laisse sortir du magasin avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

**ooo**

L'argent du curé, et un peu d'hypnose – il sait le terme qui désigne son habileté à persuader, maintenant – pour suggérer au réceptionniste qu'il a bien rempli sa fiche sur le registre, lui procure une chambre dans un hôtel, la nuit suivante. Bien mieux que de dormir sur un banc. Mais cela écorne sérieusement son petit pécule.

_« Il est vraiment temps que je m'en procure plus… beaucoup plus. »_

Aussi, au matin, il entre d'un pas décidé dans un établissement bancaire. Il compte entièrement sur son pouvoir de persuasion pour se faire remettre de l'argent liquide.

L'homme qui le reçoit a un esprit complètement fermé. Ça va être plus difficile, mais pas impossible. Il voit déjà dans les yeux de son interlocuteur que son costume, sa prestance et son assurance, l'impressionnent favorablement.

« Certainement, monsieur, répond l'employé à sa demande. Pouvez-vous me donner votre numéro de compte ?

– Vous le savez déjà. Vous venez de le noter », affirme M.

Les yeux de l'homme vacillent un moment. Il bégaye :

« Je… je l'ai noté ?

– Mais oui. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à aller chercher l'argent, maintenant. Veuillez vous dépêcher, s'il vous plaît, je suis pressé.

– J'y vais, monsieur. »

M le voit s'éclipser par une porte. Il s'appuie confortablement au dossier de sa chaise, attendant le pactole, en ricanant doucement. C'est d'une facilité amusante.

**ooo**

Dans le bureau du directeur se tient un conseil de guerre. Outre le patron, il y a là son bras droit et l'employé qui a reçu cet homme qui demande le retrait d'une forte somme. Sur la table, ils ont étalé un journal datant de plusieurs jours, où l'on peut voir en grand la photo d'un criminel évadé. Ils comparent ce visage avec celui qu'ils aperçoivent sur le petit écran de la caméra de surveillance.

« C'est lui ! » proclame Robert, l'assistant du directeur.

Celui-ci est moins affirmatif.

« Il lui ressemble en effet. Mais le bandit a l'air vraiment menaçant, tandis que ce client semble plutôt sympathique.

– Ses yeux, regardez ses yeux ! La même forme. La même couleur, n'est-ce pas David ? N'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

– Oui, oui. Ils sont bleus, comme sur la photo.

– Évidemment, marmonne le patron, s'il a laissé pousser ses cheveux et sa barbe, le reste du visage est moins reconnaissable.

– Nous ne pouvons pas laisser s'échapper ce redoutable malfaiteur. Il faut appeler le numéro, et le retenir ici jusqu'à ce que les forces de l'ordre arrivent ! »

Le secrétaire particulier commence à paniquer. L'idée même qu'un gangster parmi les plus recherchés, et réputé si dangereux, occupe actuellement une de leurs loges, le fait transpirer de peur.

« Calmez-vous, Robert, grogne son supérieur. Et si c'est un honnête client ? Nous allons lui mettre la police sur le dos ? Imaginez qu'il aille se plaindre. Notre établissement peut fermer ses portes. Montrez-moi son numéro de compte, David. Nous allons faire quelques vérifications. »

L'employé sort la feuille sur laquelle il l'a noté, mais celle-ci est vierge.

« Vous n'avez pas pris le bon papier ! déclare son chef.

– Je vous jure que si ! s'insurge David. Je me souviens très bien de mes gestes. J'ai écris le numéro sur cette feuille et je l'ai gardé à la main jusqu'à ce que je sorte.

– Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rempli un formulaire de retrait, selon la procédure habituelle ?

– Je… je ne sais pas, balbutie l'homme. Ce monsieur était pressé, je…

– Vous n'êtes bon à rien ! s'exclame le banquier. Je vais aller le lui redemander moi-même.

– Attention, bredouille Robert. Et si c'est le bandit ? »

Le directeur sort en haussant les épaules. Il a combattu en Afghanistan et au Koweït, ce n'est pas un brigand de bas étage qui va lui faire peur.

_« Si… c'est un brigand,_ songe-t-il. _Et non un client ordinaire. »_

**ooo**

La venue d'une autre personne à la place de celui qui devait lui apporter l'argent, paraît de mauvais augure à M.

Cet homme lui demande poliment de redonner son numéro de compte.

« Je l'ai déjà donné, assure-t-il en essayant aussi de l'hypnotiser. Serait-il possible d'avoir l'argent rapidement ? Comme je l'ai dit, je suis pressé.

– J'en suis conscient, monsieur, répond son vis-à-vis – il a l'air mal à l'aise, mais résiste à la suggestion. Cependant, sans votre numéro de compte, je ne peux rien faire. Il semble que l'employé l'ait mal noté. Veuillez nous en excuser. Voici un formulaire. Vous devez mettre votre nom, et pour le compte, c'est cette ligne. Écrivez aussi la somme exacte que vous souhaitez retirer, ce sera plus simple.

– Oui, bien sûr. Voici. »

M gribouille un certain nombre de chiffres sur le papier que lui tend son interlocuteur. Pour le prénom, il inscrit Christian, puis après une hésitation, il met « de Maistre » au nom de famille. Avec le prénom, cela a un côté petite noblesse française ou d'origine française qui lui plaît bien. Il a trouvé des noms dans ce genre parmi les nombreux livres qu'il a lu lors de son séjour dans la bibliothèque.

Le regard que lui jette l'homme avant de partir, retentit comme une sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête. Il se lève aussitôt, et quitte le bureau, puis la banque. Dans la rue, il entend qu'on l'interpelle :

« Monsieur de Maistre ! »

Il continue son chemin d'un pas rapide, sans courir, mais sans se retourner, se fondant dans la foule heureusement assez dense dans ce début de journée. Il avance ainsi pendant presque une heure, avant de s'arrêter dans un petit square.

_« Ça n'a pas marché !_ songe-t-il, furieux. _Ces banquiers ont l'esprit trop terre à terre. Ils ne se laissent pas facilement influencer. Et puis il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne d'ici. J'ai laissé trop de traces. Trop de gens m'ont vu, et pourraient me reconnaître et me signaler à la police. »_

Il passe le reste de la journée à cheminer, s'enfonçant vers des rues de plus en plus peuplées, vers le cœur de la grande ville.


	7. À nous deux Birmingham !

**Chapitre 7 : ****À nous deux Birmingham !**  


Un hôtel miteux pour cette nuit-là, dans la ruelle sordide d'un quartier populaire. Il se passe même de repas pour être certain d'avoir suffisamment de ressources pour quelques jours. Il est plus important de garder une allure présentable, ce qui risque d'être difficile lorsqu'on couche dehors.

C'est encore en marchant – toujours dans le même but de sauvegarder son pécule – qu'il parvient enfin dans ce qui lui paraît le quartier des affaires. De grands immeubles riches, tout de verre et d'acier, ou bien en grosses pierres anciennes bien cossues.

_« Je ne vais pas refaire la même erreur,_ pense-t-il. _Étudions d'abord le terrain. »_

Il repère plusieurs banques – il y en a à presque tous les coins de rues, ici – et se rend dans chacune quelques minutes. Il prend un air affairé, ou bien se déplace avec un groupe. Bref, il essaye de passer inaperçu, tout en étudiant les lieux et surtout les personnes. Il tente d'entrer dans leurs têtes. Très peu y sont sensibles.

En sortant d'un de ces bâtiments financiers pour entrer dans un autre, il a la désagréable surprise de voir une nouvelle photo le montrant la Une des journaux. L'image n'est pas très nette, car elle est tirée d'une caméra de surveillance, mais on voit tout de même sa barbe, ses cheveux plus longs – et non plus son crâne rasé – et ses vêtements de grand tailleur. Le banquier l'a dénoncé.

_« Ma fuite a dû confirmer ses soupçons,_ songe-t-il._ Mais il aurait été pire pour moi de rester. »_

Avant de poursuivre ses investigations, il décide de changer à nouveau d'allure. À l'hôtel, il commence par raser sa moustache et la majorité de sa barbe, ne gardant plus qu'une mouche sous la lèvre inférieure.

Sur le chemin pour venir jusqu'au centre ville, il avait dû passer une heure dans un magasin de téléviseurs, pour éviter une ondée. Il avait regardé d'un œil distrait des séries stupides, entrecoupées de publicités. Cela lui a été utile : il sait ainsi qu'il existe des produits pour changer la couleur de son système pileux. Il en achète un. D'une teinte plus claire que la sienne. Avec ses yeux bleus et la pâleur de sa peau, cela s'accorde parfaitement.

Il termine en changeant de vêtement. De la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour le premier. Sauf qu'il se contente de persuader le vendeur d'échanger son costume de grande marque contre un autre de moindre qualité, mais de coupe différente.

Désormais coiffé de châtain clair, avec un complet bleu foncé au lieu de noir, il espère être moins repérable.

**ooo**

_« Et voilà, j'ai usé mes dernières cartouches. Mais c'était nécessaire. »_

M contemple les cartes de visites sobres et élégantes qu'il a fait imprimer. De l'enveloppe du père Landweber, il ne reste plus que quelques pièces qu'il met dans sa poche. Il _doit_ réussir ! Il a besoin d'argent tout de suite et pour tout. En particulier, pour se procurer frauduleusement ces fameux papiers d'identité qui semblent indispensables dans ce monde.

Pour se faire un nouveau nom, il a conservé le prénom que lui a donné le prêtre, mais il a pris Drottinn* comme nom de famille.

_* [Maître dans la langue islandaise]_

Les cartes annoncent « Christian Drottinn » en simples lettres noires sur fond blanc.

Au cours de ses brefs séjours dans les établissements bancaires, il a repéré un jeune homme qui lui paraît convenir parfaitement à son plan. Naïf, et surtout très ambitieux, le garçon est à son premier poste. Il a pu pénétrer dans son esprit et y a trouvé de délirants rêves de conquêtes de l'entreprise où il se trouve. Il se voit déjà le patron, alors qu'il a seulement quelques jours d'ancienneté.

_« Ce qu'il faut,_ songe-t-il, _c'est l'éblouir. Lui faire croire qu'il va décrocher un gros client. Le genre qui vous donne de l'importance vis-à-vis de vos supérieurs. »_

Tout de suite, M. Drottinn noie le jeune homme dans un flot de paroles compliquées. Ayant lu pas mal de choses sur les opérations bancaires et boursières, il explique un plan astucieux pour en amasser beaucoup rapidement.

« Nous y gagnerons tous les deux, explique-t-il. J'ai tout de suite vu que vous étiez quelqu'un d'intelligent. »

Il mêle la flatterie à une légère hypnose pour faire lui croire que les idées viennent de lui. Le garçon frétille, des dollars plein les yeux. Cependant, quelque chose le turlupine.

« Mais à quoi vont servir tous ces billets que je dois vous remettre ? »

M est obligé de renforcer la transe hypnotique pour passer la barrière de la conscience professionnelle de sa victime. Bientôt, celui-ci trouve tout à fait normal de puiser largement dans les comptes d'autres clients, afin de constituer une grosse masse de liquide qu'il va donner à son mentor.

L'instant délicat est celui où l'employé va aller prendre cet argent dans le coffre. Mais M a bien choisi son moment. Il est treize heures, et la plupart des grands pontes sont partis déjeuner. Il reste malheureusement encore trop de personnel sur la brèche, notamment des gardes. Aussi, M. Drottinn se tient-il prêt à fuir en cas de problèmes.

_« Je m'inquiétais pour rien »_, pense-t-il quelques instants plus tard, en remontant le trottoir.

Un attaché case bien rempli pèse au bout de son bras.

Mais il vaut mieux ne pas traîner dans le coin. Il dirige ses pas vers une autre sorte de commerce : les bas-fonds, les endroits où il pourra trouver de quoi acheter des faux papiers. Son costume élégant sans être luxueux suffira pour évoluer là-bas. Impressionner sans écraser, se fondre dans la masse des gangsters.

**ooo**

Il a trouvé le milieu intéressant. Beaucoup de gens sans scrupules, prêts à tout pour des sommes qui lui ont paru ridicules. Mais il n'y a pas assez d'esprits ouverts. Et peu de possibilité de les suggestionner. Ils sont soit trop malins, soit au contraire trop stupides pour ça.

_« Mais surtout, ils ont souvent affaire à la police. Il vaut mieux les éviter. Fréquenter des personnes honnêtes est bien plus avantageux. Pour l'instant, ce sont celles qui m'ont été le plus utiles. »_

Il pense à Francie, au père Landweber, et même aux diverses passantes qui l'avaient dirigé vers des lieux importants, comme l'église ou la bibliothèque. Ce sont ces gens-là qu'il doit exploiter. Leurs croyances, leur compassion, ou autres sentiments naïfs, en font des sujets faciles à manipuler.

**ooo**

Ses papiers d'identité sont garantis authentiques. « Drottinn » n'étant plus utilisable – il détruit les cartes de visite faites avec ce nom – il doit en changer à nouveau. Il est maintenant Christian Baas*.

_*[Maître dans la langue africaans]_

Pendant plusieurs semaines, il s'enferme dans la chambre de son hôtel luxueux. Il doit se faire oublier quelques temps. D'ailleurs, dans les actualités télévisées, la place que prend l'annonce le concernant est de plus en plus réduite… jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Il ne commet pas la sottise de penser qu'on ne le recherche plus. Mais si les professionnels lancés à ses trousses ne renoncent pas, le public, lui, va peu à peu l'oublier. Il risque moins d'être reconnu, car les gens se désintéressent vite de ce qu'ils ne voient pas tous les jours.

Un de ses premiers achats – outre à nouveau des vêtements à son goût – avait été un ordinateur. Il en existe de modernes, bien plus performants que ceux qu'il a utilisés à la bibliothèque. Et lorsqu'on les connecte au réseau appelé « Internet », on a accès une somme incroyable de connaissances. Durant ces semaines de réclusion forcée, il passe presque tout son temps à consulter des milliers de sites, sur toutes sortes de sujets.

Le savoir lui a tant manqué ! Bien entendu, cette érudition-là n'a rien à voir avec celle qui avait été la sienne autrefois, il le sait. Ce n'en est qu'un pâle reflet. Mais c'est mieux que ce pénible vide.

_« Cependant, je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis réellement : mon nom, mais aussi mes origines, ma vie d'autrefois. Quels sont les actes que j'ai commis et qui m'ont valu à la fois mon enfermement, mais aussi la torture ? Parce que ces hommes qui analysaient ce que je suis, auraient pu s'en acquitter sans me faire souffrir. La douleur était délibérée. »_

Le désir de vengeance qui avait été le sien alors, revient, renforcé par cette conviction. Mais cela peut attendre. Il a d'autres priorités. Comme de faire fructifier son avoir. Cette somme, même si elle est bien plus importante que la ridicule aumône du père Landweber, aura une fin un jour, s'il ne se préoccupe pas de lui faire faire des petits.

_« Je dois me déplacer, _songe-t-il._ Il ne faut pas que je reste dans cette ville. C'est la plus grande du royaume, et elle serait idéale pour moi, mais le vol que j'ai commis ici me l'interdit désormais. Changer de pays présente encore trop de risques. Le plus simple pour l'instant, est de me rendre dans la deuxième plus grande cité : Birmingham. »_

**ooo**

Cette ville est pleine de promesses. Assez vaste pour s'y fondre – surtout entourée de son agglomération de plus de trois millions d'habitants, et assez dynamique économiquement pour y trouver de quoi s'occuper, et surtout devenir riche.

La spéculation boursière est le moyen le plus simple pour débuter. Elle peut même se faire en ligne. L'étude des marchés ne lui prend que quelques minutes chaque jour, et il place ses pions judicieusement. Son objectif suivant est d'acheter des entreprises en perte de vitesse, de les « purifier », et de les revendre ensuite plus cher.

Le but étant de s'assurer une tranquillité financière, et surtout du pouvoir.

_« La puissance dépend de deux choses : le savoir et l'argent. Lorsque je me suis évadé, je n'avais ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé pour en acquérir en l'espace de quelques mois,_ songe-t-il en regardant son image dans le miroir en pied de la salle de bains de son tout nouvel appartement. _Mais ce n'est pas fini. Il m'en faut plus… bien plus. »_

Il a commencé à laisser repousser sa barbe et ses cheveux reprendre leur couleur naturelle. Il fait faire ses costumes sur mesure. Selon des dessins personnels, qui allient des formes modernes à d'autres tirées des décennies précédentes. Toujours de couleur noire, mais éclairés parfois d'une touche de rouge par une pochette ou une cravate, ou de blanc par une chemise.

Maintenant qu'il a apprivoisé le monde extérieur, il se sent parfaitement à l'aise dans cette agglomération moderne, mais reposant sur un long passé que l'on retrouve dans le centre historique. C'est d'ailleurs dans un de ses vieux immeubles en briques rouges, remis à neuf, qu'il a choisi d'habiter, dans la rue Branston. Une vaste verrière éclaire son loft à la décoration dépouillée.

« À nous deux Birmingham ! » lance-t-il par un battant ouvert de la grande fenêtre.


	8. Un Carrefour

**Chapitre 8 : Un Carrefour  
**

« Que vais-je dire à ces hommes et ces femmes qui ont travaillé ici depuis plus de vingt ans ? »

Le directeur d'_Arkema_, une usine spécialisée dans les plastiques*, dévisage son nouveau patron avec une certaine crainte. Il n'aime pas son regard bleu direct qui semble pénétrer au fond de votre âme.

« Certains ont des familles à charge, ajoute-t-il.

– Vous êtes payé pour ça, non ? rétorque M. Baas d'une voix douce, au ton indifférent. Et très bien payé. Ne m'ennuyez pas avec les détails. Je veux que tout soit fini demain. J'ai déjà plusieurs acheteurs intéressés.

– Heu… M. Baas ? Je… je vois que mon nom est sur la liste…

– Naturellement. Il vous sera ainsi plus facile de leur expliquer qu'ils doivent partir, si vous êtes vous-même du voyage.

– Bien sûr monsieur », murmure l'homme en inclinant la tête en signe de soumission.

_*[L'entreprise existe réellement à Birmingham, mais évidemment je ne sais rien de sa « santé » économique. Il en sera de même pour toutes celles dont je me servirai.]_

**ooo**

Christian Baas est assis sur sa confortable – et très chère – chaise longue le Corbusier – un original de l'époque, pas une copie. Il regarde les nouvelles régionales d'un œil distrait, tout en calculant de combien de livres a encore augmenté son compte en banque. Quand il entre dans un établissement financier maintenant, ce n'est plus dans l'intention de voler ou d'escroquer, mais en tant que client important. Quel changement par rapport à quelques mois en arrière !

Sur le petit écran, un homme attire son attention. Il est très grand. Un colosse au visage carré et à l'expression sereine. M sent une puissance dans cette personne. Il laisse de côté ses calculs pour se rapprocher de la télévision.

L'homme répond à un journaliste, et son comportement, comme son physique, forme un contraste avec le commentateur. Celui-ci sautille, s'excite, balançant le micro à bout de bras sous le nez du géant. Il tente, avec des questions détournées à la formulation vicieuse, de faire avouer à son interlocuteur qu'il est bel et bien un charlatan.

Mais l'interviewé garde son calme. M écoute à peine ce qu'il dit. Il est surtout fasciné par le pouvoir qui irradie de cette personnalité. Finalement, il retient le nom, et surtout la spécialité de cet homme. C'est un coach, qui accompagne les gens pour leur permettre de réussir leur vie. Il fait des séminaires partout dans le monde. Mais il s'adresse aussi aux entreprises pour motiver leurs cadres, ou même leurs employés.

_« Intéressant ça,_ songe M. _Je peux utiliser ses méthodes comme une pommade pour faire passer la pilule des licenciements dans certaines grosses boîtes. Là où ça risque de coincer un peu plus que dans les petites. Son histoire de Programmation Neuro Linguistique est de toute évidence du vent, mais ça va laisser croire que la nouvelle direction s'intéresse à leurs problèmes. »_

Il note la date de la conférence de… Anthony Robbins* à Birmingham.

_*[Anthony Robbins est réel, son métier et son physique aussi, le reste sera de mon invention.]_

**ooo**

À la Villa Aston, un établissement spécialisé dans les séminaires, la salle est immense et déjà remplie, une demi-heure avant le colloque. Il trouve une place au fond, au bord d'une rangée. L'orateur arrive pile à l'heure, et l'assemblée toute entière se lève pour l'ovationner. Il lève les bras en guise de salut.

_« Un bon meneur,_ pense M. _Il sait ce qui marche. Pourquoi n'utilise-t-il pas ce don pour prendre le pouvoir sur le monde ? »_

Durant tout le « spectacle », il a la sensation tenace qu'Anthony Robbins tient la foule dans une sorte de transe hypnotique. Ça va plus loin qu'un simple effet de masse. Autour de lui, les gens ont l'air en extase. Bien que non affecté par ce transport, il le ressent tout de même.

À la fin cependant, il se demande si ça vaut le coup de dépenser de l'argent pour ça.

_« J'aurais peut-être une grève ou deux, mais il suffit de les ignorer. Ces mouvements s'essoufflent d'eux-mêmes. Si on sait intimider les meneurs, ça passe rapidement. J'ai perdu deux heures. C'était totalement inintéressant. En tout cas, pas utilisable. »_

Il se hâte d'aller prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le parking et sa voiture, avant la ruée.

Au moment où la porte va se clore, une grande main empêche sa fermeture, et Anthony Robbins lui-même entre dans la cabine. Il salut poliment son compagnon de voyage d'un simple hochement de tête. Mais dès que l'engin se met en route, il se tourne vers lui, et tend les énormes doigts de sa main droite.

« Vous me connaissez, puisque vous étiez à la conférence, commence-t-il de sa voix un peu sourde et râpeuse. Néanmoins, je me présente : Anthony Robbins. »

Bien entendu, cela n'a pour but que de savoir le nom de M qui rend la politesse avec réticence.

« Christian Baas », répond-il sobrement en tendant la main à son tour.

La poigne de Robbins est toute en douceur. Il y rajoute même son autre main et conserve celle de M dans les siennes. Ses yeux le scrutent.

« Comment saviez-vous que j'étais à la conférence ? demande celui-ci pour essayer d'éloigner le malaise qu'il ressent. Il y avait plusieurs milliers de personnes, et l'hôtel reçoit d'autres séminaires.

– Je vous y ai vu. »

M en doute. Anthony Robbins n'a pas un seul instant arrêté son regard sur lui, pendant sa prestation. Il lui vient soudain un soupçon, alors que la machine s'arrête au troisième sous-sol.

« Ce n'est pas un hasard si vous êtes monté dans cet ascenseur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Absolument pas un hasard, affirme Robbins avec un grand sourire. Je vous ai suivi. »

Là, c'est inquiétant. D'autant plus que l'homme n'a toujours pas lâché sa main. Cependant, il l'abandonne au moment où les portes s'ouvrent. M se dirige rapidement vers sa voiture, mais l'autre lui emboîte le pas.

« Écoutez, déclare-t-il en s'arrêtant et en faisant face, sentant ses deux cœurs battre plus rapidement. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là.

– Ah oui ?

– Oui. Pour m'arrêter, et pour me ramener… »

Il ne peut en dire plus. Malgré tous ses efforts, sa gorge se bloque et la panique monte, le couvrant de sueur.

« Vous arrêter ? questionne le géant. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison certaines personnes veulent vous arrêter, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, je vous assure.

– Alors pourquoi ?

– Vous m'intéressez. J'ai ressenti votre aura très fortement, dès que je suis entré dans la salle. Vous êtes… à un carrefour.

– Un carrefour ?

– Oui, un moment de votre vie où vous allez faire des choix qui vous mèneront dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Et cela pourrait être très important, non seulement pour vous, mais pour beaucoup d'autres personnes. Vous avez une très grande force, et elle peut être bien… ou mal employée. »

M pousse un soupir, de soulagement et d'ennui en même temps.

« Merci, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je sais faire mes propres choix, sans que quelqu'un me les dicte.

– Je peux vous aider à retrouver quelque chose de très précieux que vous avez perdu.

– Quoi donc ? interroge M, soupçonneux à nouveau.

– Votre mémoire. Vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ?

– Comment êtes-vous au courant… si vous n'êtes pas de ceux qui me recherchent ?

– Un rien. Une toute petite hésitation lorsque vous m'avez dit votre nom. Il ne vous est pas venu naturellement.

– Je pourrais avoir changé de nom. Ce n'est pas un signe de perte de mémoire.

– Mais c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le malaise que ressentait M s'accentue. Il recule, et s'apprête à partir.

« Attendez ! » lui crie Anthony Robbins.

En deux grands pas, il le rattrape, et glisse quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Ma carte, ajoute-t-il, alors que M s'éloigne rapidement. Vous pouvez me joindre quand vous voulez. À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. »

**ooo**

_« M'aider à retrouver ma mémoire ! Quelle stupidité ! S'il croit qu'il va pouvoir me soutirer de l'argent avec quelques uns de ses tours de passe-passe. Je ne suis pas une dupe, comme ses clients habituels. »_

M conduit nerveusement son coupé Rolls Phantom jusqu'au garage de son immeuble. Il monte dans son appartement, mais il ne se couche pas. De toute façon, sa physiologie réclame moins de sommeil que celle de ces stupides Humains. Il éprouve une violente rage contre celui-ci. D'abord pour avoir réveillé sa crainte… celle d'être enfermé à nouveau. Ensuite pour sembler vouloir régenter sa vie.

Il sort la carte de sa poche et s'apprête à la jeter dans la corbeille à papier. D'un côté, il y a un logo très simple avec un cercle ouvert entourant les initiales AR. Le nom Anthony Robbins, et « Accompagnement personnel » en dessous. Sur l'autre face, juste un numéro de téléphone mobile. Il pose l'objet sur la grande table en verre noir de son salon.

M n'est pas sujet aux impulsions. Sauf lorsque sa vie dépend de la rapidité – et dans ce cas son instinct prend le dessus, il préfère peser ses décisions, et mûrement les réfléchir. Aussi, c'est presque avec étonnement qu'il se retrouve le téléphone à la main en train de composer le numéro. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va dire à cet homme.

_« Si,_ songe-t-il. _Je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il a tout intérêt à ne pas me trahir. Je me demande si je ne vais pas louer les services d'un tueur à gages, pour être certain. Je vais devoir me montrer encore plus prudent, et peut-être changer de ville et de nom à nouveau. Maudit sois-tu, Robbins ! »_

« Allô, répond la voix du coach. M. Baas ! ajoute-t-il, alors que M n'a pas encore prononcé un mot. Vous avez mis du temps !

– Du temps pour quoi ?

– Je pensais que vous alliez m'appeler avant de partir de l'hôtel ou même de votre voiture.

– Votre suffisance est un des traits les plus agréables de votre caractère, remarque M ironiquement.

– Mais c'était évident que vous alliez me recontacter… et rapidement. Je vous offre ce qui vous manque si douloureusement.

– Je ne crois absolument pas à vos boniments, rétorque M. Mon appel avait une toute autre raison.

– Écoutez, je trouve difficile de parler ainsi à distance. La communication non verbale est extrêmement importante. Je suis chez vous dans dix minutes.

– Non, je… »

Mais son interlocuteur a déjà raccroché. M raccroche à son tour, de plus en plus furieux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a repris pied dans une vie normale, non rythmée par ce que lui imposaient les autres, il a l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Et surtout, il ne sait que faire.

Il est tenté par la fuite : entasser en hâte quelques bricoles nécessaires dans sa voiture, et partir de cette ville. Mais sa fierté ne souffrirait pas de céder la place à cause de quelqu'un qui n'est peut-être qu'un charlatan en quête de clients argentés. Juste un escroc, quoi.

_« Je vais m'en débarrasser au plus vite. Et ce ne sont pas ses deux mètres de hauteur et sa carrure de boxeur qui vont me faire peur. »_

Il attend donc son visiteur de pied ferme, en buvant un café brûlant et très fort.

Dix minutes pile se sont écoulés, quand la sonnette retentit. Anthony Robbins se tient sur son seuil, sobrement habillé de noir, ses épaules et sa tête touchant le chambranle. Son visage anguleux s'illumine d'un grand sourire.

Il avance d'un pas et M se sent obligé de reculer pour le laisser entrer. À peine la porte refermée, le colosse saisit son interlocuteur par les épaules et l'attire à lui pour une étreinte chaleureuse. L'ancien prisonnier se raidit. Les contacts physiques l'inquiètent toujours. L'embrassade se prolonge, et peu à peu, il ressent une sorte d'apaisement à être dans les bras du géant. Un très vieux souvenir, non conscient, où ce genre d'enlacement signifiait la consolation et le soulagement d'un chagrin.

Il est presque déçu quand l'homme desserre son étreinte, puis jette un regard autour de lui.

« Votre intérieur a beaucoup de classe, constate-t-il. Mais il n'est pas très chaleureux. Il faudrait un lieu où nous pourrions prolonger un contact physique sans inconfort. Votre chambre, peut-être ?

– Ma chambre ? balbutie M abasourdi. Vous voulez… »

Robbins éclate de rire.

« Non ! s'exclame-t-il. Oh non ! Je ne vous fais pas de propositions sexuelles, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez. Mais si nous commençons tout de suite une séance, et il me semble que c'est nécessaire, j'aurais peut-être besoin de vous tenir comme je viens de le faire, et le confort d'un lit est tout à fait adapté. Vous avez au moins un lit chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien entendu, s'indigne M. Il m'arrive aussi de dormir.

– Je ne sais pas. Vos vibrations sont tellement étranges. J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas Humain. »

M reçoit un choc en entendant ces mots.

_« Il ressent ma nature non humaine,_ songe-t-il. _Ce gars est vraiment dangereux. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me débarrasse de lui. Pas comme je l'imaginais tout à l'heure, mais réellement et définitivement. Ce soir, c'est impossible. On sait sûrement qu'il est venu chez moi. Il s'est renseigné sur l'adresse, puisque je ne la lui ai pas donnée. Mais au plus vite. »_

Pendant qu'il réfléchit, son hôte a passé la tête dans toutes les portes et lui dit avec un petit sourire :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Très dépouillée aussi, mais le lit à l'air confortable. Vous venez ?

– Qu'allons-nous faire ? questionne M en suivant Robbins dans sa chambre.

– Parler essentiellement. Ensuite, ça dépendra de la façon dont vous réagirez.

– Parler de quoi ? Si c'est pour me faire retrouver ma mémoire, ce que je pourrais vous dire de ma vie actuelle ne m'y aidera pas. Il y a un mur, une barrière infranchissable à laquelle je me heurte. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ?

– Justement. Il ne faut pas essayer de la franchir. Il faut que vous me racontiez tout ce que vous avez vécu depuis. Là-dedans, il y a peut-être des indices. Et aussi vos rêves, si vous vous en souvenez. Vos souvenirs ont laissé des traces dans votre inconscient, qui peuvent ressurgir au moment des rêves.

– Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez un putain de psychanalyste ! » rétorque M.

Il est étonné lui-même d'avoir pu proférer ce mot grossier. Ce n'est pas dans ses manières. Mais cet homme lui fait peur. Ce qui risque de se passer lui fait peur. Et il sent de plus en plus qu'il ne domine plus la situation.

« J'ai fait des études de psychologie, en effet, répond le colosse. Je me suis orienté vers autre chose ensuite. Plus concret et plus rapidement utile. »

Il ajoute d'une voix plus douce, tout en grimpant sur le lit et en s'y asseyant en tailleur :

« Je comprends votre crainte. La perte de contrôle est le plus effrayant dans le travail sur l'esprit. Mais c'est aussi le plus enrichissant. Si vous cesser de dompter votre inconscient, il va vous raconter tout ce qu'il vous cache, actuellement. Venez », ajoute-t-il avec un geste d'invite bienveillant.


	9. Le Bon Chemin

**Chapitre 9 : Le Bon Chemin  
**

« Par quoi dois-je commencer ? »

Tout est étrange dans cette situation. La position d'abord. Anthony Robbins a tenu à le prendre dans ses bras qu'il a refermés sur son torse dans une étreinte cordiale sans être oppressante.

« Vous voyez, lui a-t-il dit en écartant les mains. Vous pouvez rompre le contact quand vous le souhaitez. »

Cette posture réveille encore des impressions lointaines et très floues. Venues de son enfance ? Il n'en est pas certain. Mais curieusement, en quelques gestes, ce « charlatan » a déjà ramené plusieurs sensations physiques dans le demi-jour de sa conscience.

Il y a le fait de se confier à un inconnu ensuite. Lui qui n'a jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit à personne. Et n'a d'ailleurs jamais été suffisamment proche de quelqu'un pour le faire. Sans rien connaître de sa vie précédente, il lui semble que c'est un trait qui existait déjà, à ce moment-là.

« Le début me paraît une bonne option. Votre premier instant dans cette nouvelle vie, celle qui a oublié tout le reste.

– Je… la première chose dont je me souviens, c'est le blanc. Cette pièce toute blanche que je ne savais pas encore être une cellule. Et puis le vide, le vide dans mon esprit. Aucun souvenir, même pas mon nom. La couche sur laquelle j'étais allongée était blanche aussi, et faite de la même matière que le mur. Je me suis assis, et j'ai appelé. Personne ne m'a répondu. Pendant des heures. Puis, une trappe s'est ouverte dans un des murs – j'avais déjà compris que j'étais enfermé et qu'on me surveillait par un œilleton – et un récipient carré, contenant un morceau de nourriture et une cuillère, est apparu. Ce qu'on me donnait à manger avait une forme rectangulaire, une consistance ferme et un goût totalement neutre. Pendant tout le temps que j'ai passé là-bas, je n'ai jamais rien eu d'autre… »

Il parle ainsi pendant des heures. Il avait commencé en se disant qu'il ne raconterait que ce qu'il voudrait bien, mais en fait il raconte tout, jusqu'aux plus petits détails. Non seulement ce qui lui est arrivé, mais aussi ses sentiments, ses désirs, ses craintes. L'envie de vengeance qui le taraude toujours. La façon dont il a utilisé la compassion de Francie pour s'évader. Le vol de l'argent dans la banque. Et ses ambitions actuelles : acquérir de plus en plus de pouvoir pour accomplir ce qu'il souhaite. En particulier se venger de la race humaine et de ce qu'elle lui a fait subir.

« Je l'avais bien ressenti alors, intervient Anthony Robbins. Vous n'êtes pas Humain.

– Non, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on m'étudiait. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Je ne sais pas d'où je viens.

– Ces différences ne pourraient-elles pas s'expliquer par une mutation ?

– Je ne pense pas. Je suis trop différent. Ce n'est pas seulement mon système circulatoire, mais toute ma physiologie. Un corps complètement extra-terrestre. »

Il attend maintenant que le coach fasse des remarques sur ce qu'il a fait de « mal » selon les critères de la morale humaine, durant cette existence. Il sait, et il a révélé aussi, qu'il a été quelqu'un de mauvais autrefois, quelqu'un qui a manipulé, trompé, tué surtout, fait disparaître des mondes entiers, des races complètes d'êtres intelligents. Tout ça pour le même but : le pouvoir, la puissance, le contrôle de l'univers.

« Si vous aviez réussi alors, nous serions tous en train de vous obéir. Cela veut donc dire que vous avez échoué. Et que vous vous êtes fait prendre.

– Inutile de le souligner ! grommelle M avec irritation.

– Pardon, c'était maladroit de ma part. Je ne faisais que résumer la situation. »

Il y a un instant de silence, pendant lequel M rumine sa rancœur, et Anthony Robbins réfléchit.

« Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense ce que vous venez de me raconter ?

– Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais allez-y. Vous êtes bien là pour me faire la morale, non ?

– Non, Christian – vous permettez que je vous appelle Christian ? Vous pouvez également utiliser mon prénom – mon but n'est pas de vous "faire la morale", mais de vous aider à retrouver la mémoire, et à choisir votre chemin dans cette nouvelle vie.

– Si je retrouve mes souvenirs, je reprendrais l'ancienne.

– Peut-être…

– C'est certain !

– Malgré qu'elle ait été un échec ?

– Je réussirai la prochaine fois ! » fulmine M.

Robbins lui laisse le temps de se calmer, en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Il attend que la respiration de son « patient » redevienne plus régulière pour continuer.

« Revenons à ce que je pense de vos exploits. L'évasion d'abord. Toute personne enfermée contre son gré n'a qu'une pensée : s'échapper. C'est naturel, et c'est dans l'ordre des choses. D'autant plus que vous étiez l'objet de maltraitances physiques et mentales.

– Mentales ?

– La privation de toute forme de communication est aussi une maltraitance. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas Humain, mais vous êtes un être pensant, et tout le monde a besoin de parler ou d'occuper son esprit. Vous vous êtes donc échappé avec les armes dont vous disposiez et que vous aviez découvertes : votre capacité à entrer dans la tête des gens et à les hypnotiser. Ensuite, vous avez continué à utiliser la compassion que certaines personnes sont capables de ressentir, pour vous en sortir dans ce monde que vous ne connaissiez pas. Je ne vois rien de répréhensible dans tout ça. Rien qu'une lutte pour la survie.

– Et le vol à la banque ?

– C'est différent, et pourtant c'est la même démarche : survivre. Vous êtes quelqu'un de particulier. Même pour vos origines extra-terrestres, je présume, bien que je ne connaisse pas votre espèce. Tout le monde est spécial, bien entendu. Mais vous, n'êtes pas une personne qui peut se contenter d'une vie ordinaire… Il n'y a qu'à voir cet appartement. Peu d'objets, mais luxueux. Il vous fallait donc beaucoup d'argent, tout de suite, une fois que les économies du prêtre se seraient épuisées. Il était logique que vous alliez le prendre où il se trouve, c'est-à-dire dans une banque. Et pour ça, utiliser les mêmes méthodes qui vous ont déjà été utiles.

– Ce n'est donc pas blâmable non plus ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça. Vos actions ont des conséquences sur les gens, des conséquences néfastes. Francie et son patron ont certainement eu des ennuis pour vous avoir laissé partir. L'employé de la banque aussi. Les gens que vous licenciez pour "assainir" les entreprises que vous achetez, ont également des problèmes. Je ne cautionne pas vos actes. Je me contente de les mettre en perspective par rapport à votre personnalité. Cependant, il y a une chose que vous n'avez pas encore accomplie, depuis que vous avez retrouvé votre liberté. Et c'est essentiel. C'est justement ce que j'appelle le carrefour.

– Et quoi donc ?

– Vous n'avez pas encore tué. Dans cette vie, vous n'avez pas franchi ce pas là. À moins que vous ne me l'ayez caché.

– Je vous ai tout dit. »

_« Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs,_ songe-t-il en même temps. _C'est dangereux__. Enfin, puisque je vais le faire disparaître… bientôt._ »

« Et si ce n'est pas encore arrivé, c'est une coïncidence. J'y ai souvent songé… à votre propos par exemple.

– Oui, je m'en doute. J'ai dû particulièrement vous inquiéter. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je ne connaissais pas votre histoire. Je pense que je dois la vie à votre prudence.

– Dans le parking ? Il y avait des caméras de surveillance partout. Et puis, je n'étais pas armé. Une erreur, d'ailleurs. Que je ne renouvellerai pas.

– Vous compter donc vous promener avec une arme, désormais ?

– Certainement ! Il s'avère que vous n'êtes pas un de ceux qui me recherchent, mais si cela avait été le cas, je dois pouvoir me défendre. »

M constate alors que la baie vitrée qui était sombre jusqu'à présent, commence à s'éclaircir. Le jour est en train de se lever. Ils ont passé la nuit à parler. Robbins s'en aperçoit aussi, et descend du lit. Y laissant un M frissonnant, à qui ce contact physique manque déjà.

« Je dois retourner à mon hôtel, annonce le coach. Me préparer pour le séminaire. »

M se lève à son tour et demande :

« Combien de temps dure ce stage ?

– Je suis là jusqu'à après-demain. Est-ce que nous pouvons nous revoir ce soir ? ajoute-t-il.

– Est-ce utile ? Je vous ai tout dit.

– Mais le travail n'est pas fini. Votre histoire ne vous est pas revenue. C'est notre contrat, non ? Nous parlerons de vos rêves.

– Je dors très peu, et je ne rêve pas.

– Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, plutôt. Tout esprit intelligent est obligé de rêver. C'est comme ça qu'on intègre ce qu'on a appris, entre autres choses. Or, vous avez peut-être perdu vos souvenirs, mais vous avez une mémoire étonnamment précise. À ce soir ?

– À ce soir, concède M. Oh attendez ! »

Il sort un chéquier.

« Combien vous dois-je… docteur », ajoute-t-il avec ironie.

Le géant lui répond par un grand sourire.

« Rien pour l'instant.

– C'est votre métier, insiste M qui n'a pas envie d'être redevable de quelque chose à cet homme. Vous ne le faites pas pour rien.

– C'est exact, mais mon paiement viendra en temps voulu. »

Il fait un clin d'œil et disparaît dans les escaliers.

_« Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ?_ s'inquiète M. _Est-ce une menace ? »_

À nouveau, il se demande s'il ne va pas quitter la ville. En même temps, l'expérience de cette nuit le laisse perplexe.

Autre chose le trouble. Lorsqu'il a prononcé le mot « docteur », il a senti remuer l'ombre d'un souvenir.

**ooo**

« Puis-je vous inviter au restaurant ? l'interroge le coach au téléphone, le soir venu. On m'a chaudement recommandé le 24 Carat Bistro, qui se trouve tout à côté de votre appartement. J'aimerai l'essayer avec vous. Je me suis permis de retenir une table.

– En effet, je le connais, répond M. Eh bien, heu… c'est d'accord. »

_« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre cet homme »_, pense-t-il ensuite, après avoir raccroché.

Certes, les Humains ont souvent des réactions inattendues, mais il a quand même réussi à les classer dans plusieurs catégories, jusqu'à présent. Mais cet homme-là n'entre dans aucune d'entre elles. Il avait cru d'abord à un profiteur classique de la bêtise humaine. Mais son expérience de la nuit précédente le fait douter de cette thèse. Robbins est fort, il a un esprit puissant – et totalement imperméable à la pénétration psychique. En même temps, il montre beaucoup d'empathie envers les autres. Pour M, cela ne va pas ensemble.

**ooo**

Ils sont installés à une des petites tables recouvertes de toile cirée colorée. La cuisine, en provenance des Caraïbes, est plus que savoureuse, et la serveuse chaleureuse et compétente. L'ambiance bon-enfant ajoute à la détente.

Toute cette gentillesse met M mal à l'aise. Les gens qui s'interpellent d'une table à l'autre, sans même se connaître. Le patron qui vient voir comment ça se passe, en essuyant ses mains à son tablier avant de vous les tendre pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue. C'est trop doucereux pour lui. Il préfère les rapports plus froids avec ceux qu'il paye pour un service. La politesse certes, mais pas cette impression d'être le parent éloigné qu'on voir rarement, et qu'on reçoit avec plaisir chez soi.

Anthony Robbins, par contre, a l'air d'apprécier particulièrement l'atmosphère. Il sourit aux alentours, et il rit à chaque plaisanterie qui passe.

« Succulent, n'est-ce pas ? déclare-t-il en montrant le plat où sont présentées les spécialités de la maison.

– Oui, c'est bon », répond M d'un ton indifférent.

Il continue à se demander pourquoi Robbins l'a invité. Il ne doit pas manquer de personnes dans son entourage avec qui dîner. Il trouve de plus en plus désagréable de lui devoir tant de choses.

Il a la réponse après le dessert.

« Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de vous ? questionne le géant, en essuyant une trace de sorbet à la noix de coco au coin de ses lèvres.

– J'imagine que la question est rhétorique, et que vous allez me le dire, même si je vous réponds "non" », rétorque M avec ironie.

Ignorant le sarcasme, Robbins poursuit :

« J'ai choisi ce lieu neutre, en dehors de celui où nous poursuivons la thérapie, car je pense que vous n'allez pas apprécier.

– Ça s'annonce bien ! Mais vous m'avez déjà dit hier soir – ce matin plutôt – ce que vous pensiez de moi.

– Pas du tout. Je n'ai parlé que de vos actions, pas de votre personne.

– Allez-y, soupire M.

– Vous êtes quelqu'un de totalement dénuée d'empathie, et exclusivement tournée vers lui-même. Le sort des autres vous est indifférent. Vous n'avez pas montré le moindre remord lorsque vous avez raconté la façon dont vous avez attiré des ennuis à certaines gens. Vous méprisez ceux qui ont eu de la compassion pour vous, et vous ont aidé. Vous ne respectez pas pour autant ceux qui ont une certaine force de caractère. Vous ne cherchez qu'à les utiliser eux aussi. En fait, vous pensez qu'une seule personne importe dans le monde entier et c'est vous. Vous comptez user des Humains et les détruire ensuite, ou au moins en tirer vengeance.

– J'en ai le droit, étant donné ce qu'ils m'ont fait !

– La violence provoque la violence…

– Vous n'avez pas été long à en venir à toutes ces bêtises pour braillards mollassons, grince M.

– C'est une réalité. Vous êtes arrivé sur Terre – je ne sais comment, mais il faut l'admettre, puisque vous n'êtes pas Humain – et vous y avez semé le mal. En réponse, une fois qu'ils vous ont attrapé et enfermé, les Hommes vous ont fait du mal. Maintenant, vous souhaiter vous venger d'eux. "Même les innocents" m'avez-vous affirmé cette nuit. C'est bel et bien une escalade de la violence. Que se passera-t-il si les Humains prennent à nouveau le dessus sur vous ? Que vont-ils vous faire subir ?

– Ça n'arrivera pas ! À moins que vous me trahissiez… mais…

– Vous avez prévu de m'éliminer, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas tant que vous me serez utile.

– Eh bien merci ! plaisante Robbins. Mais je n'ai pas fini de dire ce que je pense de vous.

– Ah non ? J'ai cru que cette avalanche de jugements négatifs – du moins négatifs dans votre esprit, je ne les considère pas ainsi – étaient terminée.

– L'autre facette de votre personnalité, que j'ai perçue au cours de notre échange de cette nuit, est plus difficile à déceler. Vous la cachez bien, et pour quelqu'un de moins habitué que moi à traquer la vérité derrière la façade, elle aurait été indiscernable.

– Je ne vois pas… » commence M.

Il se tait. Le regard d'Anthony Robbins, qui s'était fait presque sévère durant cette partie de la conversation, change et se teinte d'amusement.

« Vous êtes un enfant, énonce-t-il tranquillement.

– Comment ? »

M ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« La perte totale de votre mémoire, y compris de votre savoir, vous a ramené à un stade de développement psychique proche de celui d'un bambin de quelques mois. À cet âge, on est un monstre d'égocentrisme. On ramène tout à soi. Il faut se frotter au monde et aux étrangers, et évoluer encore longtemps, avant de ressentir que l'autre est réel et respectable autant que soi-même. Il y a deux choses qui nous empêchent alors de faire le mal autour de nous : notre propre faiblesse, notre dépendance par rapport aux adultes, et le fait que, sauf dans de rares cas, nous sommes généralement aimé et guidé par nos parents.

Or, lorsque vous avez débarqué dans ce monde, tel un bébé, sans histoire et avec un savoir rudimentaire, vous aviez toute votre intelligence d'adulte, votre force, et même certains pouvoirs plus grands que ceux des Humains. Mais vous n'avez eu personne pour vous guider… et vous aimer. Tout au contraire, vous avez subi une torture mentale et physique. Pas étonnant que vous ayez conservé cet égocentrisme, et développé la haine du genre humain et le désir de vous venger.

– Je ne comprends pas, l'interrompt M. Je n'arrive pas à saisir où vous voulez en venir.

– Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas fini. Puis-je continuer ?

– Au point où nous en sommes…

– Cependant, lorsque vous êtes enfin sorti de cet enfer, qu'avez-vous fait ?

Eh bien, pas grand-chose. Enfin je veux dire si, beaucoup de choses bien entendu. Vous étiez essentiellement en phase de survie. Vous avez fort bien réussi, d'ailleurs. Mais je veux dire, par rapport à ce mélange détonnant que sont à la fois votre intelligence, vos pouvoirs "paranormaux" et votre égocentrisme enfantin. Quelques personnes ont souffert. D'autres – celles que vous mettez quotidiennement à la porte de vos entreprises – souffrent encore. Mais il n'y a là rien d'extraordinaire. Beaucoup d'Humains font pire que cela.

Où es le génie du mal que vous sembliez être avant ? Pas encore réveillé ? Vous attendez d'être suffisamment riche et puissant pour le déchaîner ?

Je ne crois pas. Je le redis : vous êtes encore un enfant. Il y a des dizaines de routes qui s'ouvrent devant vous. Chacune de vos actions vous en ferment un certain nombre. Mais jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez rien commis d'assez grave pour vous fermer les plus importantes. Vous pouvez encore prendre le bon chemin.

– Et quel est le bon chemin, selon vous ? »

M commence à s'impatienter.

Anthony Robbins se lève et déclare :

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Je vous fais totalement confiance pour le trouver. Que diriez-vous d'une discussion chez vous, comme hier ? »

M a envie de refuser sèchement.

« Je vous ai assez ennuyé pour ce soir, ajoute Robbins. C'est vous qui parlerez.

– Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous raconter d'autre.

– Je suis certain que vous allez trouver. Vous pourrez lâcher toute l'amertume que je sens s'accumuler dans votre cœur depuis hier, tout votre dépit contre moi. »

**ooo**

L'aube pointe à nouveau lorsque Christian Baas finit par se taire, la voix enrouée d'avoir parlé toute la nuit.

Il avait commencé par les reproches envers Robbins. Celui-ci écoutait sans faire de commentaires.

« Vous êtes un charlatan. Tout ce que vous savez faire, c'est manipuler les gens. »

« Mais vous ne pourrez pas me manipuler à moi. Mon intelligence dépasse cent fois la vôtre. Vous êtes aussi stupide que n'importe quel Humain sur cette planète. »

« Je ne crois pas à votre prétendue empathie. Vous cherchez juste à obtenir quelque chose pour votre propre compte. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas me dicter ma conduite. Je fais ce que je veux !

– Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, l'avait assuré le coach avec douceur. Je veux vous aider à récupérer ce qui vous manque, et vous montrer les diverses voies qui sont possible. Actuellement, vous n'en voyez qu'une.

– Parce que c'est la seule qui me convient ! »

Il avait détesté son ton d'enfant rageur à cet instant. Parce qu'il semblait donner raison à Robbins. Il l'avait haï encore plus pour cela.

_« C'est étrange,_ songe-t-il, tandis que le coach quitte son appartement. _J'exècre ce gars, et pourtant je me sens bien quand il est là. Je me sens… en sécurité. Alors que c'est faux. C'est peut-être même lui qui va entraîner ma perte… volontairement ou involontairement. »_

Ces émotions contradictoires lui en rappellent d'autres.

_« J'ai déjà eu ce genre de sentiments envers une autre personne, mais qui ? »_

Quelqu'un d'important. Un ami ? Un ennemi ? Les deux peut-être. Une piste à creuser pour le soir. Parce qu'Anthony Robbins a retardé son départ de Birmingham jusqu'au lendemain matin pour pouvoir passer encore une nuit avec lui. Il lui a également donné son programme des prochaines semaines.

« Au cas où vous auriez envie de venir me rejoindre pour que nous poursuivions nos conversations », lui avait-il dit.


	10. Roulette Russe

**Chapitre 10 : Roulette Russe**

M n'a pas recontacté Anthony Robbins depuis que celui-ci est parti de Birmingham.

Au cours de la troisième nuit, il s'était passé trop de choses étranges. Des réactions physiques désagréables. Comme si ce qu'il avait vécu autrefois lui revenait, non pas sous forme de souvenirs, mais d'impressions corporelles. Il avait hurlé de douleur, gémi de peur, tremblé. Sa peau elle-même s'était couverte de marques, et même de plaies. Au matin, il n'en restait aucunes traces, mais son esprit ne pouvait oublier ces instants.

Il doit reconnaître que le coach s'était montré à la hauteur au cours de cette crise. Son étreinte amicale, presque paternelle – la taille et la corpulence du géant ajoutait à cette impression – lui avait permis de le vivre moins difficilement.

_« Plus jamais ça ! »_ songe-t-il.

Le pire, c'est qu'une fois que le processus s'était enclenché, il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter jusqu'à que cela se termine. Encore une fois, il avait perdu tout contrôle. Et Robbins avait eu beau lui certifier que l'expérience lui serait profitable, il n'en croyait un mot.

_« Comment l'impression de mourir dix fois peut-elle m'aider dans ma quête ? »_

Il en souffre encore et préfère ne pas y penser… dans la journée du moins. Mais la nuit, ses courtes heures de sommeil sont maintenant tourmentées par des cauchemars. Il ne s'en souvient pas au réveil, sauf de l'atroce sensation qui lui en reste.

**ooo**

L'ex patron de _Firmin et Fils_, précède son nouvel employeur dans les méandres de son établissement. Il lui en explique le fonctionnement dans un flot de paroles qui tente de masquer sa nervosité. La réputation de Christian Baas l'a précédé, et il craint une réaction de ses ouvriers. Ils savent que leur nouveau chef peut démanteler la boîte et les mettre tous au chômage. C'est même ce qu'il fait habituellement.

_Firmin et Fils_ est une entreprise de type paternaliste, spécialisée dans la création d'uniformes et d'accessoires. Son acquéreur principal est l'armée britannique. Existant depuis longtemps, les rapports entre la direction et les employés sont cordiaux, voire amicaux pour certains. En marchant au milieu des machines-outils, M. Kashket s'adresse à chacun en l'appelant par son nom. Le nouveau patron le suit avec indifférence.

M sent l'hostilité du personnel dans sa visite de l'usine. Cela le fait sourire. Il trouve cette animosité stimulante. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans les firmes dont il fait le commerce. À quoi bon ? Ce n'était que des noms sur le papier glacé de ses spéculations.

Mais celle-ci est différente. Celle-ci le met en contact, même indirect, avec ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Il a bien l'intention de faire cracher ses livres au client récalcitrant qu'est le gouvernement britannique. Si la conséquence est de sauver _Firmin et Fils_ de la faillite, tant mieux… ou tant pis.

Le risque qu'il court en commençant un bras de fer avec ses anciens geôliers, lui donne un délicieux frisson d'aventure. Il commençait à s'ennuyer avec ses trop faciles victoires.

**ooo**

M se réveille en sursaut en tombant presque du lit. Les cœurs battants, il écoute le silence de la nuit. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'a ainsi tiré du sommeil, mais cela a mis tous ses sens en alerte. Il se laisse glisser du matelas, non sans avoir récupéré son revolver sur la table de nuit et l'avoir dissimulé dans son boxer.

Une fois debout, il marche silencieusement dans l'appartement sombre, frôlant les murs, attentif au moindre son. Il se fige au sortir de sa chambre quand un faible tapotement effleure sa porte d'entrée.

_« C'est ce bruit qui m'a réveillé »,_ songe-t-il.

En quelques pas, il atteint l'huis, et regarde par l'œilleton spécial qu'il y a fait installer. On y voit mieux qu'à travers ceux ordinaires, même si le couloir n'est pas éclairé et surtout, les gens à l'extérieur ne peuvent repérer sa présence.

L'homme qui se tient sur son seuil est Anthony Robbins. M ne sait pas s'il soit se sentir soulagé ou agacé. Ou inquiet, peut-être. Qui sait si ce n'est pas un piège, et si le coach n'est pas venu accompagné de soldats qui se cachent dans la volée de marches.

Un troisième discret « toc, toc, toc » retentit.

Sortant son revolver, M finit par ouvrir. Robbins lui offre un grand sourire qui ne s'évanouit même pas à la vue de l'arme pointée sur sa poitrine.

« Je vois que vous tenez parole, dit-il simplement en la désignant du menton.

– Vous êtes seul ?

– Bien entendu. Vous pensez que j'ai amené toute mon équipe ? Puis-je entrer ?

– Que faites-vous ici ?

– Un petit détour entre deux séminaires pour voir comment vous alliez. Nous n'allons peut-être pas discuter de ça sur le palier, non ? »

Avec un grognement d'irritation, M le laisse entrer.

« Asseyez-vous, marmonne-t-il en montrant un canapé en cuir noir aux formes rectilignes. Je reviens. »

Il regagne sa chambre, et enfile rapidement une chemise et un pantalon. Après une courte hésitation, il met le revolver dans une poche. Puis il rejoint Robbins dans la pièce principale.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? bougonne-t-il, en s'asseyant à son tour, mais sur une des raides chaises qui entourent la table au dessus de verre noir.

– C'est nouveau ça, remarque le coach en tapotant le sofa.

– Je ne m'en sers jamais, répond M.

– Une occasion de le tester ? Il est très confortable, malgré son aspect anguleux.

– Que voulez-vous ? » répète M sans bouger de sa place.

Il regrette de ne pas s'être également chaussé. Il se sent vulnérable, les pieds nus. Il continue à ne pas comprendre les motifs de la visite du colosse, et s'il doit fuir, cela va l'handicaper.

« Je vous l'ai dit : prendre de vos nouvelles. J'ai dû partir vite l'autre fois à cause de mon avion, et je me suis inquiété pour vous. La nuit avait été difficile, et je n'ai pas su comment vous aviez géré la suite.

– Parfaitement bien, merci. »

Le coach l'observe et hoche doucement la tête.

« Pas si bien que ça, j'ai l'impression.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous permet… »

Cet homme l'exaspère de plus en plus. Il regrette de ne pas avoir suivi sa première idée qui était de l'éliminer dès qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. Une phrase que Robbins lui a dite auparavant, lui revient : « Vous n'avez pas encore tué. Dans cette vie, vous n'avez pas franchi ce pas là. » Il est peut-être temps. C'est risqué ici, dans son propre appartement. Disposer du corps ne sera pas une mince affaire, mais justement, cela va l'obliger à devenir créatif, à trouver une bonne idée pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il y a juste un détail…

« Quelqu'un sait que vous êtes ici ?

– On sait que j'ai fait un détour par Birmingham, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi.

– Parfait. »

Il sort le revolver de sa poche et l'arme. Le regard du coach ne vacille même pas, lorsqu'il le braque sur lui.

« Allez-y, murmure-t-il. Appuyez sur la détente. C'est facile. Juste une pression de l'index, et vous êtes débarrassé de moi, et de mon insupportable intérêt pour vous. »

Le géant se lève et s'avance vers lui. Il ne s'arrête que lorsque le bout du silencieux appuie sur son ventre un peu en dessous du sternum.

« La balle ne va faire qu'effleurer mon cœur, et va trouer ma colonne vertébrale. Pas sûr que je meure sur le coup. Je vais peut-être mettre un certain temps. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que je n'aurais pas le réflexe de crier. »

Il saisit le canon, et le relève un peu, le positionnant plus haut.

« Là, ce sera plus efficace, je pense, profère-t-il tranquillement, comme s'il faisait un cours.

– Vous n'avez pas peur ? s'étonne M.

– Bien sûr que j'ai peur ! Je suis en train de jouer à la roulette russe avec vos émotions. Et il y a probablement plus d'une balle dans le barillet. »

Les yeux bruns d'Anthony Robbins plongent dans les yeux bleus de Christian Baas. La confrontation paraît durer une éternité.

Finalement, ce dernier jette le revolver à terre. Il est si furieux qu'il a envie de frapper. Et il frappe. Les coups ne semblent pas affecter la haute silhouette qui encaisse sans un mot. Elle se protège cependant, et M n'atteint la plupart du temps que des bras musculeux, ou des épaules de catcheur. Il frappe jusqu'à épuisement.

Il se laisse retomber sur sa chaise, haletant. Robbins s'accroupit près de lui, et demande :

« Ça va mieux ?

– Je vous hais ! » lui répond M d'un ton rageur.

À nouveau cette explosion de colère enfantine. Il la perçoit parfaitement dans son intonation. Cela ne contribue pas à le calmer.

« Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé après cette nuit impressionnante, poursuit le coach qui semble tenir à son idée. Nous serons mieux sur le canapé », ajoute-t-il.

**ooo**

« Je me suis adressé à la presse à scandale. C'est quelque chose qui marche toujours assez bien. Les témoignages des ouvriers pour faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Les trémolos de M. Kashket : "cela fait plus de trois cents ans que nous existons, c'est une entreprise historique qui va fermer ses portes". Et ça a marché. Dix des dix-sept factures impayées ont rempli les caisses en l'espace de quelques jours. Cela a été une vraie bouffée d'air pour _Firmin et Fils_. »

M raconte ses exploits financiers à Robbins.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, énonce-t-il. Je me suis intéressé à _Bolton Métaux_, ensuite. Un problème assez différent. Il y avait une très mauvaise organisation, qui occasionnait des retards dans les délais. La boîte perdait des clients, bien qu'elle soit assez unique sur le marché national. Des alliages très spéciaux pour les industries de pointe.

– Et quelle solution avez-vous trouvé ?

– Justement, c'est ce qui est amusant. Ce sont eux ont fait tout le travail.

– C'est-à-dire ? Qui "eux" ?

– Les employés. Chacun a été invité à donner son avis. À parler de ce qui ne fonctionnait pas bien selon lui, et la façon d'y remédier. Même les personnes chargées de l'entretien des locaux. Anonymement, bien entendu. Et nous avons découverts de très bonnes suggestions. Il a fallu du temps pour en mettre certaines en place, et pour d'autres, ce sera encore plus long, mais j'ai déjà des résultats. En y rajoutant un département commercial un peu plus dynamique – il y avait là des dinosaures qui sont partis à la retraite anticipée, _Bolton Métaux_ est remonté de plusieurs points sur le marché boursier.

– Et quel effet cela vous fait-il ?

– Un effet ?

– De voir que vos efforts sont couronnés de succès ? Ce doit être agréable, non ? »

M hausse les épaules. La position, assis côte à côte sur le canapé, est un peu moins intime que les fois précédentes.

« Cela va me rapporter de l'argent, n'est-ce pas l'essentiel ? »

Le sourire du coach s'élargit.

« Bien entendu, déclare-t-il. Avez-vous encore envie de parler de ça, ou bien pouvons-nous en venir à votre réaction après notre dernière séance ?

– Il n'y a rien à en dire.

– Pourquoi ne me faites-vous plus confiance, Christian ? Ou avez-vous peur d'en parler ?

– Je n'ai pas peur ! s'insurge M.

– Ce serait pourtant compréhensible. Vous êtes passé par des états physiques, cette fois-là, qui avaient de quoi effrayer. Il y a même des moments où j'avais l'impression de tenir un cadavre en décomposition dans les bras. Moi, j'ai eu peur. Cette vision me poursuit encore maintenant.

– Je vous dégoûtais ?

– Non. Mais l'esprit a déjà une puissance incroyable chez les Humains. Et je ne connais rien de votre espèce. J'ai crains d'avoir déclenché quelque chose de fatal. Heureusement, cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Mais c'est revenu à plusieurs reprises.

– Un cadavre en décomposition ?

– Cela vous parle ?

– Peut-être. Je ne me souviens pas de ça.

– Vous étiez presque inconscient. Un des instants les plus difficiles. Vous n'aviez plus de peau. Les muscles révélaient les tendons et les veines. On pouvait voir vos globes oculaires, car vos paupières avaient également disparues. »

M grelotte. Ce qui remue au fond de son âme, ressemble aux cauchemars qu'il fait chaque fois qu'il s'endort. Il agrippe le rebord du siège. Il tombe dans un abîme.

« Il me faut la puissance de l'Œil de l'Harmonie pour retrouver ma capacité de régénération ! grince-t-il soudain d'une voix rauque, chuintante. Donnez-moi l'Écharpe de Rassilon ! Tu mens, Docteur, tu mens ! Tu veux me voler ma victoire ! Une fois de plus ! »

**ooo**

M se réveille en sursaut. Les cœurs battants, il écoute les premiers bruits du matin. Un bref ronflement sonore lui fait tourner la tête. Allongé sur la chaise longue le Corbusier qu'il a positionné près du lit, Anthony Robbins dort à son chevet.

Christian se redresse doucement, et grimace. L'étau d'un mal de tête serre ses tempes. Cela fait longtemps que cela ne lui est plus arrivé. Depuis les tortures qu'on lui faisait subir dans le laboratoire tout blanc. Et depuis cette fois-là, où il avait bu trop d'alcool, ne connaissant pas encore son effet et la quantité à laquelle il devait se limiter.

Il s'assoit avec précaution, légèrement nauséeux. Il masse son crâne du bout des doigts, espérant atténuer la douleur.

« Céphalée ? »

Robbins est réveillé lui aussi, et le questionne.

« Oui.

– L'aspirine est ce qu'il y a de plus efficace. Ça vous arrive souvent ?

– Jamais. L'aspirine ?

– Acide acétylsalicylique. »

Le coach se lève et fouille les poches de sa veste.

« J'en ai. J'avais mal à la tête en sortant de l'avion, et j'en ai acheté un tube. Je vais vous préparer ça », ajoute-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.


	11. Unique

**Chapitre 11 : Unique**

Anthony Robbins revient en tenant un verre où un comprimé finit de fondre en moussant.

M le prend et avale une gorgée du médicament. Il la recrache aussitôt, et pose le verre sur sa table de nuit comme s'il contenait un serpent.

« Que se passe-t-il ? interroge Robbins, étonné de cette réaction.

– Je ne sais pas. Ce produit est dangereux pour moi… mortel même.

– De l'aspirine ? s'étonne le coach.

– Oui. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, mais j'en suis sûr.

– Vous avez raison : suivez votre instinct. J'espère que ce que vous en avez absorbé ne va pas vous poser de problèmes. Je suis désolé. »

M hoche la tête.

« Je ne pense pas, j'en ai bu très peu. »

Le géant se rassoit et pose la main sur le genou de son vis-à-vis.

« Vous voyez. Des souvenirs reviennent. Et avec ce que vous avez dit cette nuit, peut-être d'autres vont ressurgir.

– Qu'ai-je dit ?

– Vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce que vous avez crié, juste avant de perdre connaissance ?

– Non. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est que nous parlions. Et puis je me suis réveillé ce matin. »

Le coach lui répète les phrases.

« Vous aviez une drôle de voix en disant cela. Pas votre timbre habituel. J'aurai presque dit une voix d'outre tombe.

– L'Œil de l'Harmonie, murmure M. Régénération. L'Écharpe de Rassilon. Docteur.

– Cela éveille quelque chose ? Ce sont des mots très étranges. Sûrement en rapport avec votre vie précédente.

– Non, ça ne m'évoque rien. Mais lorsque je me suis moqué de vous l'autre fois, en vous appelant docteur, j'ai eu l'impression que ce mot était important.

– Il doit l'être. Quelqu'un que vous connaissiez, et qui porte ce titre. Mais docteur qui ?

– Je ne sais pas. Réellement, je ne sais pas.

– Je dois partir, annonce Robbins en regardant sa montre. Mais nous avons avancé cette nuit. Et vous avez progressé depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. »

M n'a pas envie de lui demander en quoi il a progressé : il n'est pas certain d'apprécier la réponse.

**ooo**

« J'ai dit "pas d'interview", c'est clair pourtant », rétorque M sèchement à Julia Stafford, sa secrétaire.

Il l'a engagé pour se débarrasser de certaines corvées ennuyeuses. Elle se charge désormais de tout ce qu'il n'aime pas faire, comme les relations extérieures, autres que celles ayant trait spécifiquement aux entreprises qu'il achète… et ne revend plus que rarement. La « Compagnie Christian Baas » gère une large palette de firmes, dont le point commun est de se situer à Birmingham.

Leur autre point commun, c'est d'avoir eu des moments difficiles, et de reprendre vie après son passage. Sa réputation de charognard, acquise à ses débuts dans la profession, est fort loin derrière lui, maintenant. Une autre l'a remplacée : celle de sauveur d'industries en péril.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne prend pas soin de ses propres intérêts. Il faut que l'établissement soit défendable et lui rapporte de l'argent, sinon il n'hésite pas à le démanteler et à le fermer. Ce qui fonctionne bien dans ce cas-là, si l'immeuble s'y prête, c'est la transformation en appartements de luxe ou de plus basse classe, selon les quartiers.

M. Baas est un homme d'affaire prospère, respecté par ses employés. Pas aimé cependant. Il n'a pas le sens du contact et reste froid et distant dans la communication.

« Bien monsieur, répond-elle. C'est un hebdomadaire économique, j'avais pensé que…

– Non. Aucun journaliste, aucun article sur moi, aucune photo. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à le répéter ! »

Elle incline brièvement la tête et sort de la pièce.

M se mordille les lèvres en regardant la porte par laquelle elle vient de disparaître. Tout ceci est fort ennuyeux. Certes, la notoriété qu'il commence à acquérir chatouille agréablement son ego, mais elle est dangereuse. Il n'oublie pas qu'il s'est déjà fait remarquer de l'armée britannique en l'obligeant à payer ce qu'elle devait à _Firmin et Fils_.

Pour l'instant, personne ne semble avoir fait la connexion entre Christian Baas et le prisonnier extra-terrestre dangereux qui s'est évadé, il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Mais s'il se montre trop, l'étincelle pourrait jaillir un jour ou l'autre dans le cerveau épais d'un de ces militaires.

Il soupire et éparpille sur son bureau le courrier qui a été expurgé des missives sans intérêt. Comme par exemple les nombreuses demandes de participations à des œuvres de charité qu'il reçoit quotidiennement. Une carte attire son attention : elle est marquée d'un logo fait d'un cercle ouvert entourant les initiales AR. Il la retourne et lit :

_« Je passe à Londres au début du mois de janvier. Si vous souhaitez me rencontrer à nouveau, cela me ferait énormément plaisir. Anthony. »_

« Non, murmure M. Je n'ai plus le désir de retrouver la mémoire. Des souvenirs, j'en ai de nouveaux. Pour le peu qui m'en est revenu, mon existence précédente était plus effrayante qu'attrayante. »

Il pose le bristol dans un porte carte de métal noir, et l'oublie instantanément. Un autre courrier attire son attention : une association de soutien à la recherche sur les maladies génétiques orphelines.

Il grommelle, puis il appelle :

« Mlle Stafford ! »

Elle apparaît instantanément. Il trouve toujours amusant cette façon qu'elle a de surgir silencieusement et immédiatement, comme si elle attendait ses ordres collée derrière la porte.

_« Elle me fait toujours penser à une souris »,_ songe-t-il.

Le physique de la secrétaire y contribue aussi : petite, menue, tout est gris chez elle, de ses vêtements à ses cheveux, jusqu'à ses prunelles. Mais elle est extrêmement compétente, et c'est pour cela qu'il l'a choisi. Il n'a nul besoin d'un joli minois, mais d'efficacité et de discrétion.

« Je pensais vous avoir précisé de ne pas m'ennuyer avec ce genre de demande, gronde-t-il en lui tendant la lettre.

– Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. J'ai fait une erreur. Cela m'appartient.

– Deux erreurs dans la même journée ? Vous m'avez habitué à mieux que ça, Mlle Stafford.

– Je suis désolée. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

– Attendez, ajoute-t-il, alors qu'elle s'apprête à repartir. Qu'est-ce qu'une maladie génétique orpheline ?

– Des maladies rares, monsieur. Sur lesquelles il y a peu de recherches, parce que ce n'est pas rentable.

– Vous vous intéressez à ça ? » s'étonne-t-il.

Il a toujours du mal à comprendre comment on peut attacher de l'attention à une cause qui ne vous touche pas directement.

« Ma sœur en est atteinte, monsieur. Ou plutôt "était". Elle vient de mourir.

– Oh, je vois. »

Le sujet l'intrigue. Peut-être parce que lui-même est un individu rare, unique même.

Il lance une recherche sur Internet… et il y passe la journée.

**ooo**

_INSTITUT CHRISTIAN BAAS_

Les mots s'étalent en grandes lettres noires sur le blanc tout simple du panneau, à l'entrée de l'ancienne usine, transformée en centre de recherches de pointe. L'inauguration se fait sans son instigateur. Comme d'habitude, il préfère rester dans l'ombre.

Mais cela lui pèse. Il regarde de son bureau la cérémonie filmée en direct. Il a l'impression qu'on le spolie de son travail, de la gloire qui devrait lui revenir. C'est de plus en plus frustrant, et de moins en moins gratifiant.

« Bon sang ! grogne-t-il. Tant pis pour la sécurité ! »

L'Institut n'est pas loin de ses locaux. Il y est en cinq minutes, et apparaît sur l'estrade, aux côtés du maire de Birmingham, au moment où celui-ci le cite dans son discours.

« Et je vous présente le mécène qui a permis la création de cette fondation : M. Christian Baas ! »

M sourit sous les applaudissements. Ceux-ci manquent d'enthousiasme cependant. Ce n'est pas la déferlante qu'avait obtenu Anthony Robbins lors de sa conférence. Peu de monde connaît son visage, et il n'attire pas la sympathie.

Néanmoins, sa présence lui donne l'occasion de montrer les lieux et les instruments sophistiqués qu'ils contiennent, au premier magistrat de la ville. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avance dans ces pièces aseptisées, il ressent un malaise de plus en plus fort. Tout cela lui rappelle trop la cellule blanche, et là où on l'emmenait pour le torturer. Il commence à transpirer.

« Continuez la visite sans moi », souffle-t-il à Julia Stafford.

Son départ ressemble à une fuite. Les gens le regardent bizarrement. Cela le renvoie aussi au moment où il s'était retrouvé libre pour la première fois, au milieu d'une rue animée de la banlieue de Londres. Il accélère l'allure, les oreilles remplies des commentaires de ceux qu'il bouscule pour sortir plus vite.

**ooo**

« J'ai paniqué. »

Il a encore les mains qui tremblent quand il appelle Robbins de sa voiture.

« Vous avez bien fait de me téléphoner, Christian. Où êtes-vous ?

– Dans ma voiture, encore sur le parking. Mais il y a des gens autour.

– Très bien. Essayez de vous calmer suffisamment pour gagner un endroit plus tranquille. Êtes-vous loin de chez vous ?

– Non, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais conduire.

– Mais oui, j'en suis certain. Quand vous aurez raccroché, vous poserez les deux mains sur le volant et vous respirerez lentement quelques minutes. Ensuite, en démarrant, vous verrez que les réflexes prendront le dessus. Quand vous arriverez, rappelez-moi. J'attends votre coup de fil. »

Parvenu à son appartement, M ne retéléphone pas. Il est furieux de s'être laissé déborder par la frayeur au point d'avoir réclamé l'assistance de « papa », exactement comme un enfant qui a vu un monstre sous son lit. Encore une fois, il a donné raison au coach. Cela réactive sa rancœur contre cet homme.


	12. Le Docteur

**Chapitre 12 : Le Docteur**

Six heures du matin.

M n'est pas retourné dans son institut depuis l'inauguration. Les expériences ont démarrées, mais la recherche prend du temps.

Il y a un département secret dans cet établissement. Ils examinent les échantillons de matières organiques qu'il prélève sur lui-même et qu'il leur fait parvenir.

Les savants qui travaillent là, ont signé un contrat dans lequel il est précisé qu'ils ne doivent pas parler de ce qu'ils font, même à leurs collègues. Ils sont très bien payés pour accomplir cette tâche prioritaire. Et la moindre de leurs réclamations, tant en matériel qu'en personnel, est satisfaite immédiatement.

Alors que le jour est encore loin de se lever, M est déjà assis au petit bureau de sa chambre, et il lit les notes des derniers résultats le concernant. Il avait raison : toute sa physiologie diffère de celles des Humains. Son métabolisme ne fonctionne pas de la même façon, et l'aspirine aurait bien eu un effet mortel sur lui.

Un discret tapotement lui parvient de la porte d'entrée. Il pousse un soupir.

_« Décidément, ce gars-là ne renonce jamais »,_ songe-t-il.

C'est Anthony Robbins qui doit venir voir pourquoi il n'a pas rappelé l'autre jour. Légèrement exaspéré, il se lève et va ouvrir.

**ooo**

**UNIT : Rapport du capitaine Monaghan sur la recapture du prisonnier M**

« Comme spécifié dans les ordres que nous avons reçus, nous nous sommes présentés à la porte du sieur Christian Baas, connu aussi sous le nom de Major Kreer ou encore de prisonnier M, à six heures du matin.

Pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de l'individu, nous avons frappé à l'huis de façon ordinaire. Il est venu nous ouvrir rapidement, sans être sur ses gardes. Peut-être attendait-il quelqu'un.

Mes hommes et moi-même n'avons donc eu aucun mal à le saisir, et à l'assujettir avec les bracelets que nous avions prévu à cet effet. Il a fait preuve d'un étonnant manque de réactions pour un homme réputé si dangereux. Nous avons cependant trouvé une arme de calibre neuf dans sa poche, munie d'un silencieux d'un modèle inconnu.

"C'est Robbins qui m'a livré, non ?" nous a-t-il demandé.

Également selon les instructions, nous n'avons pas répondu. On nous avait aussi recommandé de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, et de ne croire aucune de ses paroles.

Nous l'avons emmené dans notre fourgon, et enfermé dans le placard destiné aux détenus les plus menaçants, malgré son calme apparent. Il y a été sécurisé avec des liens renforcés. Durant le voyage jusqu'à Londres, nous n'avons pas eu de problème avec lui. Il nous a juste réclamé à boire, ce que nous lui avons accordé avec prudence.

"J'ai le droit d'avoir un contact avec mon avocat", nous a-t-il affirmé alors.

Aucune réponse de notre part, toujours pour obéir aux ordres.

Nous sommes arrivé à la direction d'UNIT, et avons arrêté l'estafette dans le dernier sous-sol, celui où se trouve la Crypte, et les cachots destinés aux captifs les plus redoutables.

Nous avons enfermé le prisonnier M dans l'un d'entre eux, en lui enlevant les bracelets qui attachaient ses poignets et ses coudes, mais en lui laissant la bride qui bloque les muscles soléaires.

Notre travail étant terminé, nous avons signé la décharge pour remettre l'individu au personnel de la Crypte. »

**ooo**

M inspecte son nouveau domaine. Il est encore plus réduit que la cellule blanche, et bien moins propre. Les murs et le sol de béton gris, grossièrement lissés, laissent juste la place à une étroite couchette métallique scellée à la paroi, et aux minuscules sanitaires indispensables, également fait de métal. Un maigre et dur matelas et une couverture de laine grossière complètent tout l'équipement de la pièce.

Il y fait froid, et un Humain normal souffrirait de la température. Heureusement, il sait pouvoir réguler la sienne de façon à ne pas en être affecté. La cuvette sent mauvais et le lavabo est encroûté de tartre. Il a d'ailleurs du mal à tourner l'unique robinet – eau froide seulement – pour recueillir quelques gouttes d'un liquide brunâtre au goût de fer.

La surprise causée par cette arrestation inattendue, l'a laissé sans réactions durant tout le trajet. Il a cependant eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il avait d'abord pensé au coach, surtout à cause de la façon dont les soldats avaient frappé à sa porte, mais cela lui paraît moins probable, maintenant.

_« Pourquoi m'aurait-il dénoncé ?_ songe-t-il. _S'il en avait l'intention, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. »_

Un de ses employés ? C'est une autre piste. Peut-être l'un d'entre eux a-t-il fait le rapprochement avec l'évadé d'il y a deux ans et demie. Ou alors…

_« Je me suis montré imprudent en assistant à l'inauguration de mon Institut. Le film est passé aux informations régionales et même nationales. On y a vu mon visage, on a pu le reconnaître. Ceux qui me recherchent n'ont jamais abandonné la traque. »_

Maintenant qu'il est enfermé à nouveau, il revient sur ce qu'a été sa vie depuis son évasion, et il trouve que le résultat de ses actions reçoit une bien injuste récompense. Il a peur aussi. Ceci n'est peut-être qu'une étape. Un lieu où on le conserve en attendant de le ramener…

Cette pensée qu'il a tenté d'éloigner de lui jusqu'à présent, s'impose avec d'autant plus de force qu'elle a été refoulée : la cellule blanche, les pièces remplies d'instruments de torture, les journées passées à hurler de douleur !

« Non, balbutie-t-il avec ce ton enfantin qu'il hait, mais qui revient quand le stress monte à son maximum. Je ne veux pas ! »

Pour s'empêcher de perdre le contrôle de son corps et de trembler comme une feuille, il essaye de s'occuper. Il tâte les murs comme s'il s'attendait à y découvrir un passage secret. Il inspecte sa couche. Le bat-flanc, en métal inaltérable, a des bords arrondis. Le matelas est de type futon : des couches de tissus solidement pressées les unes contre les autres et fortement cousues ensemble. Impossible de le couper sans instruments adaptés. La couverture elle-même résiste à toute tentative de déchirement.

Durant ses déplacements, il sent la gêne provoqué par le bracelet qui serre sa jambe. Il l'examine également. Il est en métal fin et a été posé si serré que ses mouvements l'ont incrusté dans sa peau. Des gouttes de sang perlent sur son pourtour. La fermeture est impossible à défaire, et l'objet impossible à briser. Il s'y casse les ongles en vain.

Il songe qu'il n'a aucune chance de renouveler la prouesse de s'échapper à nouveau avec succès. Sa précédente réussite doit rendre ses geôliers encore plus prudents.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il pose la tête dans ses mains. Il n'est pas loin de se laisser aller au désespoir. On ne va pas lui accorder les droits de tout citoyen, c'est-à-dire la consultation d'un avocat, et des visites. Ceci n'est pas une prison ordinaire, mais un lieu où on fait disparaître ceux que l'on considère comme des ennemis du genre humain.

**ooo**

Trente-un jours. Trente-un jours de captivité et pas un mot sur ce que sera son sort. D'ailleurs, il ne voit personne. Les repas sont glissés à travers un tourne-plat.

Dire qu'il se plaignait de la nourriture insipide de sa précédente prison ! Ce qu'on lui donne est vraiment mauvais. Trop cuit les trois quart du temps. Les morceaux de viande nagent dans un jus peu ragoûtant. Les légumes ne sont pas assaisonnés. Les pâtes et le riz mous et collants.

Quand on n'a rien connu d'autre – on que l'on n'a plus le souvenir d'autre chose, le bloc d'aliment neutre était acceptable. Mais après avoir mangé dans les meilleurs restaurants de Birmingham, ces rataillons ne sont pas supportables.

Mais pire que ça, est le fait de ne pas pouvoir se laver correctement. Où se raser. En prenant de l'eau dans ses mains, il arrive à frotter sa peau pour une hygiène minimale. Mais il doit ensuite remettre ses vêtements sales. Sa barbe, qui était toujours soigneusement taillée, commence à ressembler à celle d'un sauvage. Il n'a pas de miroir, mais il lui suffit de passer les doigts dessus pour s'en apercevoir. Ceux-ci lui servent également de peigne pour une chevelure qui devient trop longue. Sans le savoir, il prend de plus en plus l'allure christique qui lui a valu son prénom.

Il a tambouriné pendant des heures sur la porte pour réclamer au moins une douche, et des habits propres. Sans résultat.

**ooo**

Soixante-cinq jours. Toujours rien. Les pensées qui tournent dans sa tête vont de la haine avec un violent désir de vengeance, à la résignation la plus abjecte.

Il n'a que trop l'occasion de penser, et cela l'amène parfois sur des chemins qu'il n'a pas envie d'explorer.

Les remarques de Robbins sur sa personne, tout d'abord : « vous êtes un enfant ». Il avait refusé d'y croire, de voir une vérité dans cette élucubration d'un charlatan. Mais il ne cesse d'y revenir, et de se demander laquelle des routes dont lui a parlé le coach, il a prise.

_« Pas la bonne, en tout cas,_ songe-t-il. _Sinon, je ne serais pas ici actuellement. »_

Et puis, il y a ces mots qu'il a prononcés dans une sorte de transe : l'Œil de l'Harmonie, régénération, l'Écharpe de Rassilon, et surtout Docteur. Celui-ci est le plus important. Il le sait, sans savoir pourquoi.

_« Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Ça n'a aucun sens. L'Œil de l'Harmonie. Étant donné que je viens d'ailleurs, cela pourrait être le nom d'un vaisseau spatial. Mais les navires sont nommés par rapport à quelque chose. Que peut représenter un œil ? Dans l'espace ? Une étoile ? Une galaxie ? Oui, une galaxie peut ressembler à un œil. Peut-être celle d'où je viens a-t-elle ce nom. Mais dans mon discours, je disais que j'avais besoin de sa puissance pour "récupérer mes capacités de régénération" »_

Il hoche la tête. Non, décidément, cela ne le mène à rien.

**ooo**

Le quatre-vingt dix-neuvième jour, il se passe enfin quelque chose. La porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer un curieux petit homme. Pour sa première visite, il s'attendait à un de ces militaires au visage de bois comme ceux qui l'ont amené ici. Aussi, il regarde avec étonnement ce personnage aux allures de clown.

Coiffé d'un chapeau de paille au ruban écossais, il porte également une veste beige sur un pull-over à la décoration excentrique : des chevrons bleus intercalés avec des points d'interrogation rouges. Il a aussi un pantalon gris à carreaux et une écharpe en cachemire qu'il enveloppe autour de son cou.

« Brrrrr ! s'exclame-t-il en faisant rouler plus de « r » que nécessaire. Il ne fait pas chaud ici. »

Il accroche le parapluie qu'il tenait par son manche en point d'interrogation à la poche de sa veste, et avance vers M les deux mains tendues pour un salut cordial.

« Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il. Je suis désolé, il m'a fallu du temps pour obtenir toutes les autorisations nécessaires. Ces fonctionnaires… surtout appartenant à l'armée, sont longs à la détente. »

M recule. Les yeux de cet individu l'inquiètent. Ils ont quelque chose de troublant, comme s'il regardait dans un abîme. Il questionne avec circonspection :

« Nous nous connaissons ?

– Ah, murmure son visiteur. Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire. »

Il grimace.

« Cela a été un peu trrrop efficace, je vois. Désolé, c'était nécessaire. Pour repartir à zéro, tu comprends.

– Non, je ne comprends pas, gronde M. C'est vous qui êtes responsable de ça ? De tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Qui êtes-vous ?

– Je suis le Docteur. Ton ami…

– Le Docteur… Mon ami ! » ajoute-t-il aussitôt.

Il sent la colère monter comme la vapeur dans un appareil à pression. Il s'appuie contre le mur pour être le plus loin possible de celui à qui il doit ses souffrances.

« Mon ami ! crie-t-il à nouveau. Pour m'avoir laissé sans souvenirs. Avec même pas les plus élémentaires de mes connaissances ? Mon ami ! hurle-t-il. Pour m'avoir fait enfermer et torturer durant plus d'une année ?

– Parrrdon, s'excuse le petit homme, le regard suppliant. Je ne savais pas que ça se passait ainsi. Il a bien fallu que je négocie quelque chose en échange de ta vie. Mais je n'étais pas au courant de la façon dont tu étais traité. C'est… c'est moi qui ai fait engager Francie Kaplan là-bas. Je savais que tu serais capable de t'en servir pour t'échapper.

– C'est vous qui… c'est toi qui… »

M est abasourdi. Il ne comprend plus. Il s'assure de quelque chose :

« On peut nous entendre ? »

Le Docteur sourit.

« Une conversation très ordinaire, pas ce que nous disons réellement.

– Comment est-ce possible ?

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

– Je vais pouvoir partir ?

– Hélas, cela risque de prendre encore un peu de temps. Mais j'y travaille, j'y travaille. »

M se laisse tomber sur le lit. Le Docteur s'assoit à côté de lui. Il pose une main sur le genou du prisonnier.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, prononce-t-il doucement. J'avais promis. Je m'étais promis de te sauver*. Il fallait un plan qui te permette de repartir à zéro, avant… avant les évènements qui ont fait que tu es devenu ce que tu es devenu.

– Un mauvais homme.

– Une menace pour l'univers. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où tu as manqué le détruire.

– Et où tu l'as sauvé, je suppose », intervient amèrement M.

Le Docteur hoche modestement la tête.

« Tu m'y as aidé dans de nombreuses circonstances. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi.

– Je t'ai aidé à sauver l'univers que je voulais anéantir ? C'est illogique.

– Parce que cette destruction n'était pas ton but, juste la conséquence d'actions inconsidérées de ta part.

– En gros, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

– C'est un peu ça. Tu as toujours été, comment dire… très sûr de toi et de ton savoir. Sans comprendre qu'il te manquait parfois des éléments pour avoir une vue plus globale du problème.

– Quel individu stupide j'étais donc à ce moment-là ! grince M.

– Orgueilleux et aveuglé par ton désir de domination. Mais pas bête. Au contraire. Un esprit brillant. Et tu l'as prouvé encore récemment.

– En me retrouvant enfermé à nouveau ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une réussite.

– Tu as pourtant réussi de façon magnifique. D'un homme sans mémoire et sans aucune possession, tu as fait en très peu de temps un honorable chef d'entreprises, impliqué dans une œuvre philanthropique qui plus est. Cet institut sur les maladies orphelines.

– Le but était uniquement de cacher les recherches sur ce que j'étais.

– Évidemment. »

Le Docteur sourit, et M a l'impression de voir le sourire d'Anthony Robbins lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé que sauver les petites entreprises de Birmingham n'avait pour propos que d'augmenter son compte en banque. Le Docteur lit-il dans sa tête ? Car il ajoute :

« M. Robbins t'a été utile, je pense, dans cette orientation assez différente de ce que tu as vécu avant.

– Tu m'as vraiment espionné en détails ! Et l'influence de Robbins m'a été néfaste. Je me suis ramolli. La preuve : je suis là. Ça n'aurait pas été le cas, si j'avais gardé ma ligne de conduite. Celle que j'avais avant qu'il débarque dans ma vie.

– C'est moi qui l'ai placé sur ta route.

– Comment ? Il savait qui j'étais ? Son histoire de "j'ai senti votre aura", et "vous m'intéressez", c'était faux ?

– Absolument pas. J'ai juste fait en sorte que son périple passe par Birmingham. J'étais certain que sa personnalité t'intriguerait et que tu le rencontrerais d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'avais des plans de rechange au cas où ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. Anthony Robbins ne sait rien de tout ça, et tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous est de votre fait, pas du mien.

– Tu as passé ton temps à manipuler ma vie, si j'ai bien compris. Le père Landweber, c'était toi aussi ? »

Le Docteur se met à rire.

« Non, pas lui. Mais Julia Stafford oui.

– Ce qu'elle m'a raconté n'était pas vrai non plus. À propos de sa sœur et des maladies génétiques orphelines ?

– Hélas si. Cela s'est juste passé il y a quelques années, et non pas maintenant. »

À cet instant, la porte se rouvre, et le Docteur soupire.

« Mon temps de visite est terminé. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas revenir te voir avant la réussite de la dernière partie de mon plan.

– Quelle est-elle ?

– Obtenir ta libération conditionnelle.

– Monsieur, intervient le garde.

– J'arrive, répond le Docteur en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

– Une dernière chose, Docteur ! l'interpelle M.

– Oui ?

– Quel est mon nom ? Comment est-ce que je m'appelle ?

– Tu te faisais appeler le Maître. »

M regarde le battant qui vient de se refermer.

« Le Maître, murmure-t-il. "de Maistre", "Drottinn", "Baas", je n'ai choisi que des dérivés de ce mot-là comme nom de famille. »

_*[Audiosode _Master_]_


	13. La Mort

**Chapitre 13 : La Mort**

« Colonel Mace, bonjour ! Merci de me recevoir si rapidement. »

Le militaire jette un regard froid au Docteur qui vient de forcer sa porte. Se moquerait-il de lui ? Il regarde sans plaisir cet interlocuteur s'installer sans gêne dans son bureau. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas l'évacuer facilement. Après tout, le Docteur n'ayant jamais démissionné d'UNIT, il en est toujours le conseiller scientifique. Le fait qu'il change sans arrêt de visage ne contribue pas à mettre le colonel à l'aise.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Docteur ? demande-t-il, résigné.

– C'est à propos de celui que vous appelez le prisonnier M. »

Mace soupire. Il avait le vague espoir que la venue du Docteur n'aurait rien à voir avec le Maître, mais celui-ci vient d'être balayé dès les premiers mots.

« Oui ? marmonne-t-il.

– Pourrait-on envisager une libération sur parole ?

– Comment pouvez-vous me demander ça, Docteur ? C'est vous-même qui n'avez cessé de nous mettre en garde contre la dangerosité de cet homme. Vous nous avez aidés plusieurs fois à l'arrêter. Et maintenant, vous voulez que nous le relâchions ? Sur paroles ! Alors qu'il est censé ne pas être digne de confiance ?

– Il existe les bracelets électroniques, maintenant. Il est plus facile de savoir où il est. Et il n'a plus de TARDIS pour s'échapper.

– D'après vos dires, cet homme est un génie. Il n'aura aucun mal à s'en débarrasser.

– Sauf si je vous en fournis un modifié par mes soins. Je ne serais pas ravi qu'il porte cet objet. Mais si c'est pour qu'il dispose de sa liberté, je suis prêt à en fabriquer qu'il lui sera impossible de faire disparaître.

– Hum… comment être certain qu'il ne le pourra pas.

– Il a toujours son intelligence, mais il a perdu son savoir.

– C'est ce qu'il vous a dit. Je ne comprends pas que vous le croyez, Docteur et que vous vous laissiez abuser par ses airs de fausse innocence.

– N'oubliez pas que nous sommes une race avec un certain degré de télépathie. Lorsqu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, il était capable de me cacher ses intentions, et il m'a trompé plusieurs fois, je le reconnais. Mais maintenant non. Son cerveau n'a plus de défenses. Je ne dis pas que je lis dans son esprit, ce serait mensonger. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il ne feint pas ce qu'il éprouve. J'ai pu sentir sa détresse, sa colère, sa haine même envers le genre humain qui lui a fait tant de mal…

– Et lui ? l'interrompt le colonel. Il n'a pas fait de mal aux Hommes ? Ne sommes-nous pas en droit de le punir pour ça ?

– Tout à fait ! Bien entendu. C'est naturrrel de vouloir se venger.

– Je ne parle pas de vengeance, mais de punition.

– La torrturrre est donc considérée par le gouvernement britannique comme une manièrrre faire payer aux criminels leurs dettes à la société ? À notre époque ?

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

– Pendant plus d'une année, le Maître a subi quotidiennement un supplice physique… et moral.

– Nous… nous ne pouvions pas utiliser de produits contre la douleur. Vous nous avez dit vous-même que votre métabolisme était très différent du nôtre…

– Dans notre contrrrat, vous pouviez l'étudier, mais il n'était pas question d'examens aussi invasifs.

– L'opportunité d'analyser un organisme extra-terrestre… et puis le contrat, comme vous le dites, ne précisait pas ce que nous ne pouvions pas faire.

– "Ce qui n'est pas interdit, est autorisé". Je vois.

– Il a également dérobé plusieurs millions de livres à la Middlands Bank, dès son évasion.

– C'est son seul faux pas. Depuis il n'a fait qu'agir légalement.

– En se procurant de faux papiers ?

– Oui, ça aussi. Je dirais que cela fait partie du bagage de l'évadé.

– Vous n'avez jamais été très porté sur le respect des règles, si je me souviens bien, Docteur. Ce qui vous paraît une bagatelle reste un crime aux yeux de la loi. »

Le Docteur se lève et vient se placer aux côtés du militaire. Il se penche pour que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que celle de son interlocuteur, puis, étendant sa main devant lui, il lui murmure :

« Considérez le paysage selon une autre perspective. Vous avez là une cité en apparence prospère, Birmingham, deuxième ville du royaume. Mais cette abondance n'est qu'une façade. Comme partout, elle cache des difficultés, notamment dans les moyennes et petites entreprises. Même les plus ancrées dans l'histoire de l'agglomération battent parfois de l'aile. En à peine un peu plus de deux ans, la Compagnie Christian Baas en a redressé et sauvé un certain nombre.

– Et démantelé plus encore. J'ai lu le dossier.

– Celles-là étaient sans doute vouées à disparaîtrre. »

Il ajoute en faisant le geste de mettre des touches de peinture sur un tableau :

« Il y a quelques semaines, a eu lieu l'inauguration de l'Institut Christian Baas. Il ne rapporte pas un penny à son fondateur. Il lui coûte même de l'argent. La recherche porte sur des affections auxquelles personne ne s'intéresse, ce qu'on appelle très justement "les maladies orphelines".

– Donc, ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est que le Maître est devenu un philanthrope.

– Je vous donne des faits.

– Qui nous dit qu'une fois qu'il sera sorti, il va continuer dans cette voie ? Parce que, comme vous l'avez si justement fait remarquer : il nous en veut et il a la rancune tenace. Tout cela fait partie d'un plan, d'un piège dans lequel vous êtes en train de tomber, Docteur. Mais moi, non ! Je vois clair dans son jeu. Enfin, je veux dire : je ne connais pas ses desseins, mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à but humaniste. Mémoire perdue ou non, cet homme est profondément égoïste, et ne ferait jamais rien pour aider autrui. C'est une couverture. Je vous l'ai dit : j'ai lu le dossier… tout le dossier. Depuis sa toute première apparition sur Terre en 1971. »

Le Docteur retourne s'asseoir à sa place. Ce que vient de lui dire le militaire a ébranlé sa conviction. Serait-il possible qu'il ait tellement cru à la rédemption du Maître, tellement voulu y croire, lui qui s'était promis de le sauver, qu'il se soit laissé bercer par de fausses espérances ?

« Puis-je avoir un autre entretien avec lui ? Plus long si possible. »

Le colonel Mace ne semble pas très enthousiaste à cette idée, mais il finit par accepter.

**ooo**

« Bonjour Docteur, marmonne M à la vue du petit homme. Alors, tu as réussi ? Je vais pouvoir partir ?

– Hélas non, pas encore. Juste une visite, mais nous aurons un peu plus de temps, explique le Docteur. Et j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance… et que tu me laisses entrer dans ta tête. Je veux savoir si _Elle_ est toujours là.

– Elle ? Qui elle ?

– Elle se donne pour nom "La Mort", mais je crois qu'elle est bien plus que ça. Une entité maléfique, une sorte de vampire de l'âme. C'est Elle qui t'habite depuis ton enfance… et par ma faute. »

Le Docteur s'installe sur l'inconfortable couchette, et fait signe au Maître de le rejoindre. Après une hésitation, celui-ci s'assoit également. Son visiteur appuie le menton sur ses mains posées sur le manche de son parapluie et murmure :

« Comme tu ne te souviens de rien, je vais te raconter. »

Il commence à narrer l'histoire de deux enfants qui vivaient autrefois, sur une planète nommée Gallifrey. Lorsqu'il a finit, M s'exclame :

« Tu m'as donné à cette créature ? Pour te sauver, tu m'as vendu à elle ? »

Il tremble d'indignation autant que de colère.

« Oui, je sais. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, sinon de n'avoir été qu'un enfant à l'époque. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Écoute la suite. »

Il retrace ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tard : le contrat avec « La Mort », l'effacement de la mémoire pour dix années de vie sans le poids de la malédiction. Ce qu'avait été John Smith, un homme d'une grande bonté. Et puis cette nuit fatale où le Maître est réapparu… par amour.

« Je me suis promis alors de te sauver. J'ai cru qu'un nouvel effacement de ta mémoire, mais plus drastique encore, te débarrasserait d'Elle. Je n'en suis plus très sûr, maintenant. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de visiter ton esprit pour voir si Elle y est toujours.

– Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

– Il faut que tu m'aides. Que tu me laisses entrer d'abord, mais aussi que tu me guides. Et si Elle est toujours là – ce que je crains, peut-être pourrons-nous la combattre ensemble. Mais une question d'abord : veux-tu rester Christian Baas ? Où bien souhaites-tu redevenir le Maître ? Si c'est le cas, cette bataille est inutile.

– Je… ne sais pas.

– Ce prénom au fait, d'où vient-il ? Pour Baas, je sais. Une réminiscence inconsciente, je suppose.

– C'est le père Landweber qui me l'a donné. Pour que j'ai un nom, puisque je n'en avais plus.

– Choix logique de la part de ce prêtre. Pourquoi l'as-tu conservé ?

– Par paresse, j'imagine. Pour éviter d'en chercher un autre.

– Hum… pas certain. Cette personne a été importante pour toi. Elle t'a apporté pas mal de choses à un moment où tu étais démuni de tout.

– Il m'a jeté dehors, une fois qu'il a su qui j'étais.

– Mais il ne t'a pas dénoncé, et il t'a donné de l'argent. Je me suis renseigné : il a vidé son épargne, toutes ses économies… pour toi… qu'il connaissait à peine.

– Ah ? Je ne savais pas. Il y en avait si peu. »

Le Docteur se tourne vers le Maître.

« Est-ce que je peux ? questionne-t-il en levant les mains à la hauteur de son crâne.

– Quoi ? balbutie M.

– Regarder si La Mort est toujours quelque part, au fond de ton âme ? »

Le Maître hésite. Cet homme qui se prétend son ami va entrer dans son intimité, voir tout ce qu'il est. En a-t-il vraiment envie ? Mais il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il ne peut pas rester ainsi, sans mémoire, sans savoir.

« Oui », finit-il par chuchoter.

Le Docteur pose les doigts sur les tempes du Maître et murmure :

« Détends-toi. Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux. Et n'ais pas peur.

– Je n'ai jamais p…

– Chut ! Concentre-toi, c'est important. »

**ooo**

Le Docteur n'avait jamais eu à explorer un esprit vide. C'est angoissant, et il comprend ce qu'a pu ressentir le Maître au tout début de cette vie sans mémoire. Les nouveaux souvenirs sont épars, le nouveau savoir comme une bibliothèque minuscule dans un immense bâtiment fait pour en contenir des centaines.

Mais son ancienne personnalité, ses anciennes connaissances n'ont pas disparues. Elles sont seulement scellées, derrière la porte blindée qu'il a imaginée pour les enfermer. Si l'entité est quelque part, c'est là qu'il va la trouver. Il suffit juste d'en découvrir l'entrée et de pouvoir y pénétrer.

« Aide-moi, chuchote-t-il.

– Mais comment ?

– N'y a-t-il vraiment rien qui te soit revenu de cette époque ?

– Si. Quelques mots sans aucun sens : Œil de l'Harmonie, régénération, Écharpe de Rassilon.

– Bien, très bien. Concentre-toi là-dessus.

– Cela veut donc dire quelque chose ?

– Oui, mais nous en parlerons plus tard. »

Dans la grande pièce vide et sombre qu'est l'esprit du Maître, une très vague lueur apparaît. Le Docteur se dirige vers elle.

Il reconnaît l'épaisse porte métallique qui représente l'oubli. Ses angles arrondis entourée d'un bourrelet qui la soude solidement au mur, les épaisseurs d'alliage fondu qui ont dégoulinées. Sur un des côtés, il y a un minuscule trou d'où vient la lumière. Le passage qui a laissé échapper les rares termes dont le Maître s'est souvenu.

Il tâte le pourtour de ses doigts, mais cela semble d'une solidité à toute épreuve.

_« J'ai été un peu trrrop efficace »_, songe-t-il.

« Aide-moi, réclame-t-il à nouveau.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

– Pense à ce que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure. Imagine : le paysage d'herbes rouges, le ciel orange, les deux soleils, les enfants qui se tiennent par la main et courent dans ces champs jusqu'à cette rivière… »

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa description que des jets de vapeur semblent sortir des jointures bien scellées. Il recule vivement avant d'être touché par le battant qui explose et va percuter le mur de l'immense pièce, derrière lui.

Le Maître pousse un faible gémissement.

« C'est bon, chuchote le Docteur, en resserrant doucement ses doigts sur les tempes. C'est fini, je suis entré. »

Derrière cette barrière, un paysage désolé. Comme un pays ravagé par la guerre. Mais presque aussitôt, cela change. Des objets surgissent du sol. Il reconnaît les diverses armes et dispositifs qu'avait essayé d'utiliser le Maître pour s'assurer le pouvoir sur l'univers. Le vaisseau des Axons, le cristal de Chronos, l'intérieur du volcan de Sarn, le Panopticon avec l'Œil de l'Harmonie, l'Arme du Jugement Dernier de la planète Uxarieus. Des corps aussi, des centaines de corps, dont certains réduits à la taille d'une poupée.

Les murmures qu'il avait entendu dans le lieu précédent se sont tuent. Il n'y a que deux sons ici : le double battement rythmé des cœurs d'un Seigneur du Temps, et un ricanement sinistre. Ce dernier va et vient comme si la personne qui le produisait se déplaçait au milieu du désordre.

Soudain, il l'aperçoit : c'est le Maître tel qu'il l'a vu la dernière fois, juste avant son arrestation. Ses yeux bleus lancent des éclairs malfaisants, son expression est d'une ironie cruelle, son vêtement de velours noir se confond presque avec les objets sombres. Seules les broderies qui en ornent le col étincellent comme des gemmes.

« Docteur… » susurre-t-il avec un accent d'une douceur pernicieuse.

À nouveau, il ricane.

« Je suis toujours là, prêt à resurgir au moindre signe de faiblesse. Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi, jamais ! »

Le Docteur sort une petite lampe de sa poche et l'en éclaire avec le rayon. La silhouette qui se découpe derrière lui, sur le ciel orange brûlé, a la forme floue d'un être encapuchonné. Alors que le Maître s'avance d'un pas nonchalant, l'ombre se redresse et lève les bras. Elle fait mouvoir ses mains comme un marionnettiste. Une voix sifflante retentit directement dans la tête du Docteur :

_« Il est à moi… à moi pour toujours… tu me l'as donné… tu ne pourras jamais le reprendre… ni le "sauver", comme tu dis. Jamais… __jamais…__jamais…__jamais…__ »_

Le son s'évanouit en devenant de plus en plus faible, mais aussi de plus en plus menaçant.

« Maître, prononce le Docteur avec difficulté. Combats-la. Combattons-la tous les deux. »

Le Maître répond par un nouveau ricanement. Il s'arrête à quelques pas, et le regarde de ses yeux fous, les poings sur les hanches. Il renverse la tête et rit longuement, tandis l'ombre derrière lui agite les doigts rapidement.

« Christian… »

Le Maître vacille comme si le Docteur lui avait donné un coup. Il recule.

« Christian, répète le Docteur. Souviens-toi… non plus de ton ancienne vie, mais de celle-ci. Rappelle-toi tous les gens qui t'ont aidé, simplement par bonté d'âme.

– La bonté, grince le Maître en reculant toujours. Ça n'existe pas ! »

_« Ça n'existe pas ! __Ça n'existe pas !__Ça n'existe pas !__Ça n'existe pas ! __»_ reprend en écho la voix de la Mort dans la tête du Docteur.

Le marionnettiste fait des gestes qui semblent soudain incohérents. Il enfle, bât des bras. Le Maître jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçoit la créature qui se convulse. Il se tourne à nouveau vers le Docteur. Son expression a changée. Ses yeux scintillent de peur. Il se met à respirer bruyamment comme s'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Celui-ci forme une bouffée de bué dans l'air de plus en plus froid. Le Docteur recommence à parler :

« Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il y a également ceux qui t'aiment. C'était le cas de Francie, c'est toujours celui du père Landweber, d'Anthony… De moi, aussi. Et toi ! Tu as été capable de reprendre le fardeau de cette malédiction… uniquement par amour. Souviens-toi de Jacqueline.

– Je n'ai pas besoin… je n'ai pas besoin… Non ! »

L'ombre semble vouloir le tirer, comme si elle essayait de le retenir. Elle balance d'avant en arrière comme un cobra qui va frapper.

« Aide… moi… », balbutie maintenant le Maître en tendant les mains.

Le Docteur s'approche rapidement. Il tente de saisir les doigts qui se dérobent sous les siens. Ils sont à peine matériels. Le fantôme obscur enfle encore. Il enveloppe la silhouette du Maître qui pousse un cri étranglé. Le sifflement d'un serpent sort de cet amas fuligineux qui bouillonne. Des protubérances s'en échappent, fouettent l'air glacé en y créant des étoiles de givre.

« Tous les deux ! crie le Docteur. Comme autrefois ! Main dans la main. Koschei ! »

Le son s'accentue.

Le Docteur sent la main du Maître qui lui échappe. Il saisit son parapluie par la toile et agrippe le devant de l'habit de velours noir entre deux boutons. Dans un violent effort, il l'entraîne, et tombe cul par-dessus tête. Un hurlement de dépit lui vrille les tympans.

Il retrouve la cellule, la banquette dure, et le Maître… ou Christian Baas, dont il serre toujours le crâne dans ses doigts, et qui tremble, ses yeux grands ouverts sur un autre monde.

« Maître ? chuchote-t-il. Christian ?

– Oui, répond celui-ci en clignant des paupières, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un profond rêve. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Je crois que nous l'avons battue.

– Ah ? Je ne ressens rien. Aucune différence.

– Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ?

– Non. À part ceux que tu m'as racontés. Mais c'est comme si tout ça était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le Docteur se lève en soupirant.

« Je pense quand même que nous l'avons fait fuir. Elle n'est plus là, dans ton esprit, à te guetter.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, maintenant ? »

Curieusement, cette question toute simple touche le Docteur plus que tout le reste.

« Toi, affirme-t-il. Rien que toi. Ce que tu aurais dû être si cette histoire fatale n'avait pas eu lieu.

– Ici ? Enfermé dans cette pièce sale et minuscule ?

– Non. Je m'en occupe. Fais-moi confiance. »


	14. Épilogue

**Épilogue **

« Bonjour M. Baas. »

C'est comme si rien n'était arrivé. Julia Stafford l'accueille ce matin-là, comme s'il n'avait pas disparu pendant plus de deux cents jours. Durant tout ce temps, elle a géré les affaires courantes. La Compagnie et l'Institut n'avaient plus de patron, mais sa secrétaire particulière avait pris les choses en mains

Le Maître s'assoit à son bureau. Les lettres que Julia n'a pas pu traiter, s'entassent en piles bien ordonnées sur le sous main immaculé.

« Merci, répond-il. Vous pouvez disposer, Mlle Stafford. Je vous appellerais si j'ai besoin de vous. »

Elle s'en va avec son habituelle discrétion, aussi prompte à disparaître qu'à répondre à son appel. Il sourit. Cela lui a manqué… comme le reste.

Il lisse ses cheveux fraîchement lavés et coupés, de même que sa barbe qu'il a fait tailler un peu plus court. Avec un soupir de bien-être, il allonge les jambes sous la table en ébène. Il sent le bracelet électronique qui encercle sa cheville gauche. C'est humiliant d'être traité comme une fripouille de bas étage, mais c'était la condition pour qu'on le laisse sortir. Peut-être un jour arrivera-t-il à l'enlever.

Il commence à regarder son courrier. Un des paquets est formé d'une demi-douzaine de cartes au familier logo rond. À l'arrière de chacune, un mot très court, mais où l'on ressent l'inquiétude et la préoccupation du coach devant son silence – involontaire, cette fois-ci.

Il prend son téléphone portable – l'objet n'avait pas quitté son appartement mis sous scellés – et compose le numéro.

« Christian ! s'exclame Anthony Robbins, en réponse à son « Allô ». Quel soulagement de vous entendre ! Il vous est arrivé quelque chose ou bien vous ne souhaitiez pas me parler ?

– Il s'est passé quelque chose.

– Grave ?

– Important. J'ai retrouvé le Docteur.

– Oh, très bien. Le docteur qui alors ?

– Juste le Docteur. C'est le nom qu'il s'est donné et c'est ainsi que tout le monde l'appelle. Même moi, paraît-il.

– Vous n'avez donc pas retrouvé votre mémoire ?

– Non. Juste ce qu'il m'en a dit.

– Ces mots étranges que vous aviez prononcés, vous en connaissez le sens, maintenant ?

– Oui. Mais je ne souhaite pas en parler. Je sais mon nom aussi. Enfin, le nom que je me suis donné également. Le Maître.

– Cela semble correspondre à ce que vous m'avez dit de votre ancienne vie. Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ? Pour en discuter, si vous en avez envie. Là, je suis à Singapour, mais je reviens en Europe la semaine prochaine.

– Oh, je vois ! Il fait donc nuit là-bas. Je vous ai réveillé.

– Peu importe. Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

– Oui. La première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je me souviens. Et je ne vous ai toujours pas payé ce que je vous dois.

– Si, vous l'avez fait.

– Comment ça ?

– En m'accordant votre amitié. Je gagne assez d'argent. Je peux m'offrir le luxe de m'occuper de certaines personnes simplement par affection. »

Ainsi, ce qu'a dit le Docteur est donc vrai : « Il y a ceux qui t'aiment ». Et il avait cité Robbins parmi ceux-là.

Il raccroche peu après. Il n'a plus envie de se plonger dans la tâche ennuyeuse de dépouiller son courrier. Il se lève et s'approche d'abord de la fenêtre pour contempler la rue animée de Birmingham où se trouvent ses locaux.

Puis il se tourne vers le seul objet qui décore la pièce : un globe terrestre d'une facture somptueuse. Il est en bois et peint à la main. Les reliefs y sont discrètement indiqués, mais c'est surtout une carte politique qui montre les pays, et leurs principales villes.

Il promène les doigts dessus, le faisant pivoter au fur et à mesure qu'il cite les noms à mi-voix. Il finit par s'arrêter sur Birmingham. Son index posé sur la ville, il le fait bientôt courir sur toute l'île britannique, puis sur l'Europe, l'Asie, l'Amérique. Un détour par le continent éparpillé qu'est l'Océanie et il termine par l'Afrique.

« Aujourd'hui Birmingham, murmure-t-il. Demain, le monde. À nous deux… la Terre. »

.

.

* * *

[Dans la ligne temporelle du Maître, il y a deux voies qui bifurquent. Dans l'une d'entre elle, il s'entend avec la Confédération Tzun pour récupérer totalement un corps de Seigneur du Temps, avec sa physiologie et sa capacité de régénération en leur promettant de les aider à conquérir la Terre, sous le nom de Major Kreer (Roman : _First Frontier_). Dans l'autre, il a toujours un corps décrépi, et le Septième Docteur passe un marché avec la Mort pour effacer sa mémoire pour dix années. Il devient alors le très bon docteur John Smith (Audiosode : _Master_). J'ai réuni ces deux lignes pour faire de mon Maître, dans le corps de Tremas (incarné par Anthony Ainley) un authentique Seigneur du Temps, ayant été arrêté après les évènements de _First Frontier_, mais ayant vécu ceux de _Master_.]


End file.
